El Trayecto a una Boda Destinada
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - estaremos muy ocupados, es más, ni siquiera estaremos en Hokkaido- ¿de que hablas mujer? ¿estas bromeando no?- claro que no- al decir esto la mujer se levantó y estando de pie continuó - ¡iremos a una boda!-


Los personajes no son míos, y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

.-.

.-.-.

.-.-.-.

El Trayecto a una Boda Destinada

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

Ese día miércoles se cumplían dos años, los dos años más largos de su vida, bastante productivos si le preguntaban, pero al final de cuentas los años más... ¿infelices?... ¡naaa! ¡que va! habían sido los mejores años; se había curado de su maldición, su nivel de artista marcial había mejorado de manera grandiosa, había ganado múltiples torneos por china y algunas zonas de asía, y su carrera estaba posicionada de manera innegable, casi se podía afirmar que todo mundo en la comunidad artemercialista lo reconocía y con solo 22 años de edad, ¡y eso que aun no hacía su debut oficial en Japón!

Las olas del mar llegaban a sus pies, de alguna forma tranquilizan su alma, tal vez y no fuese el mar, tal vez era el aire salado y húmedo, o tal vez era el hecho de estar de regreso en su querido Japón.

Sin embargo aquel día no sentía que la playa estuviese haciendo su "trabajo", bufó con cansancio y sin siquiera terminar la cata caminó de regreso al pequeño pueblo donde estaba su casa.

\- /dos años.../- pensó con las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba por las calles, además de algunos estudiantes, a esa hora no había mucho movimiento, aunque tampoco era que hubiese mucho ajetreo en realidad, Wakkanai era una ciudad sumamente tranquila, razón principal por la que ahora él y sus padres vivían ahí desde hace no más de dos semanas.

Entró a la casa que rentaban desde hace poco a petición de Nodoka, bastante bonita, tamaño mediano, un poco tradicional y con un patio de tamaño ideal para practicar ligero; tan solo llegar, escuchó la voz de su madre, parecía bastante feliz, al asomar su cabeza a la estancia pudo ver que ella hablaba por teléfono, inmediatamente se congeló sin saber que hacer

\- /¿será Akane?/- fue lo primero que le pasó por la mente, su madre solo se mostraba tan feliz cuando hablaba con la familia Tendo, a quienes consideraba parte de su familia después de los años de convivencia.

\- ¡lo sé cariño!- ante este apelativo Ranma descartó que fuese Soun - ¡claro, claro!, si esto ya se veía venir ¿verdad?- dijo con alegría y el muchacho estaba seguro que era una de las hermanas Tendo- te doy toda la razón, será hermoso, ya puedo imaginarlo... tan pronto... jajaja es cierto llevamos casi una hora hablando... ¡pero por supuesto que si! ¡estaremos ahí sin falta!- Ranma observó como su madre daba infantilmente unos saltitos de emoción aun en pijama- ¡hasta luego querida!- dicho esto colgó y juntó sus manos con ilusión, al girar pudo ver a su hijo petrificado observándola - ¡oh Ranma que felicidad!- corrió hacía él le tomó las manos, besó su mejilla y se apresuró a su habitación a prepararse para ese día.

.-.-.-.-.

Una semana después Ranma miraba a su madre de vez en vez, tratando de "leer" su mente, se notaba misteriosa, sin embargo al no lograr nada se atrevió a iniciar la conversación

\- te esmeraste mucho en el desayuno...-

\- claro, hoy es un día especial... ¿quieres más pescado?- preguntó con soltura sirviéndole más al instante

\- gracias...-

\- ¿y tú Genma?- también le sirvió sin esperar respuesta, ella se veía realmente feliz

\- graffiaff- dijo el hombre con la boca llena, cosa que hizo que Ranma rodara los ojos.

\- de nada querido, ¡pero que día tan bonito! ¿no lo creen?- Ranma en verdad quería preguntar que era lo que tenía a su madre tan emocionada desde aquel día, pero no se atrevía ya que estaba casi seguro que tenía que ver con la familia Tendo y para él eso era un tema "tabú", su orgullo impedía que hiciera aunque fuera una mínima expresión de interés, de todas formas no tuvo que esperar demasiado, ya que cuando su padre terminó su comida comenzó a hablar

\- bueno, aprovechando que estamos los tres, quiero darles una noticia, ayer recibí una invitación hecha personalmente por Asakura Kimura, un maestro reconocido de artes marciales, es organizador de un torneo anual en Sapporo, así que después de "resistirme" un poco le dije que irías a participar, ¡tú primer torneo en Japón! ¡¿no es grandioso?!, el torneo es pequeño en comparación a lo que esperábamos para tú debut oficial en el país, pero el premio es bastante bueno, además te dará publicidad, ¿qué te parece?-

\- sabes, desconfiaría de ti para cualquier cosa, pero quien iba a decir que serías un excelente manager, así que si tú lo dices iré y patearé algunos traseros, no será difícil- habló fanfarrón

\- ¡ja ja! ¡ese es mi hijo! ¡prepárate Ranma porque a finales de esta semana estaremos ganando ese premio!-

\- pues no iremos- sentenció la mujer de pronto, el comedor quedo en silencio total ¿acaso su madre se estaba negando?

\- ¿querida...?- la mujer seguía bebiendo té y parecía muy calmada como si no hubiese pasado nada - ¿qué has dicho?-

\- he dicho, que no iremos- repitió

\- pero mamá...-

\- estaremos muy ocupados, es más, ni siquiera estaremos en Hokkaido-

\- ¿de que hablas mujer? ¿estas bromeando no?-

\- claro que no- al decir esto la mujer se levantó y estando de pie continuó - ¡iremos a una boda!

\- ¡¿boda?!- preguntaron ambos hombres

\- ¡si! ¡¿no es increíble?! preparen sus cosas ¡nos vamos mañana en la mañana!-

\- ¡¿qué?!- ambos saltaron de sus lugares completamente confundidos

\- pero Nodoka ¿de qué estas hablando? además ¿viajar mañana? ¿en martes?, ¿tan importante es?- su esposo se acercó a ella, la mujer le tomó las manos y habló con ilusión

\- Genma... ¡mi niña se casa!-

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron (si, de nuevo) los dos varones

\- ¿pero de que se sorprenden? esto era el destino- dicho eso soltó a su esposo - vamos, vamos, no se queden ahí, vayan a hacer sus maletas, y dejen sus asuntos arreglados, que mañana salimos de casa a las seis de mañana- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la planta alta

\- No... Nodoka...- pronunció Genma a ver la expresión congelada de Ranma, sabía lo que él quería saber pero que no se atrevía a preguntar

\- ¿si querido?-

\- exactamente... es decir... porque no nos explicas con calma... estamos de verdad muy sorprendidos-

\- ¡oh claro! siéntense- el hombre de anteojos jaló a su primogénito al piso pues este no reaccionaba

\- hace una semana recibí una llamada de Nabiki- dijo sentándose con ellos

\- /entonces era ella/- pensó el de trenza

\- me dijo que por fin su hermana contraería matrimonio, ¡no saben lo feliz que me puse! ¡ustedes también deberían estarlo! ¡ellos son de la familia!-

\- si, si querida, lo estamos, pero... primero, ¿porqué no nos lo habías dicho?-

\- pues... se me pasó...- la vista de la mujer bajó al suelo, "distraída", a Ranma esto le supo muy mal, sus alarmas se encendieron, aun así trató de respirar profundo y no sacar conclusiones apresuradas

\- entonces... hace días te dijeron, aun así, ¿no te parece apresurado? creo que deberían habernos avisado antes-

\- bueno, lo chicos tomaron la decisión y decidieron hacerlo rápido, no quisieron esperar-

\- ¿y porqué una boda tan rápida? ¿no te parece raro?-

\- asuntos "privados", no podemos meternos en eso- de nuevo desvió la mirada - además tampoco es tan importante, se conocen hace tiempo, siempre se vio el interés de él, así que no es tan raro-

\- no, claro...- susurró Genma más para si

\- ya saben, siempre tan atento, tan galante, uno de esos hombres que valen la pena, algo despistado, pero es muy educado, siempre con esa cara de enamorado- dijo soñadora, al joven de la trenza los dedos de las manos se le empezaron a contracturar del enojo, las ideas en su cabeza empezaron a apuntar un solo camino

\- /no estará hablando de Ryoga ¿verdad? ¿me está jodiendo?/- sonaba en la cabeza del chico; el hombre del pañuelo, viendo esto decidió confirmar la información, en honor a la verdad a él tampoco le gustaba la idea que cruzaba por la mente de Ranma.

\- así que... ella... ella es...- dejó abierta la expresión para ver si su esposa mencionaba un nombre, pero no "funcionó" realmente

\- muy hermosa, muy inteligente, una mujer muy fuerte sin duda, sobre todo fuerte, yo la admiro, ¡oh mi pequeña niña!-

Ranma entró en pánico, ¿en verdad estaba hablando de Akane? ¿Akane estaba a punto de casarse?, el adjetivo "fuerte" no era algo que calificara a Kasumi (tampoco a Nabiki pero ella ya estaba descartada), si hubiera dicho algo como "buena cocinera", "linda", "amable" o "elegante", ¡algo "más Kasumi"!, pero no, tenía que decir "fuerte", aun así, si Ranma aun tenía alguna esperanza esta se aplastó completamente con lo siguiente

\- ¿estás... hablando de... Akane...?- preguntó Genma con miedo, al hombre aun le quedaba un poco de esperanza en que algún día las escuelas de categoría libre se unieran. El muchacho miró atento a su madre, quien se aclaró la garganta y se puso de perfil a ellos

\- Genma...- pronunció nerviosa cursándose de brazos - por favor- amonestó en voz "baja" mientras con la cabeza señalaba de una manera muy poco sutil a su hijo

\- ¡Oh carajo!- Ranma explotó entendiendo todo - ¡dilo madre! ¡dilo en voz alta! ¡ni que a mi me importara!-

\- ¡cuidado con esa boca niño!- le respondió de inmediato su madre

\- ¡¿cuidado?! ¡oh claro! ¡ya veo! ¡como el cuidado que pusiste en ocultarme esto! ¡siempre ha sido así! tú crees que no me daba cuenta pero yo lo sabía madre, todo el tiempo lo supe, has tenido comunicación constante con la familia Tendo desde el día que salimos de ahí, desde hace dos años; así que es obvio que sabías que ella se casaría desde hace mucho-

\- Ranma, cálmate...- alentó Genma, no fuera a ser que Nodoka se enfadara y sacara la katana

\- estoy calmado, ¿que no ves?- dijo en burla - ¿no ves que debemos estar felices?- el modo sarcástico empleado hizo que la mujer se relajara, como si estuviera escuchando a un niño mientras hace un berrinche - la pequeña Akane se casa- soltó con una voz aguda como si hiciera una mala imitación

\- Ranma- lo llamó ella, pero él solo continuó

\- yo... yo... a mi no me importa- rió un poco - ni que... ni que... ¡con un demonio!- expresó mientras tomaba un cojín del comedor y lo lanzaba contra una pared - ¡debiste decírmelo! ¡¿porqué me lo ocultaste?!- la cuestionó dejando ver lo que en realidad pensaba - ¡tuviste dos años para decirme que ella se había olvidado de... lo... lo que sea! ¡dos años para mencionar que salía con alguien! ¡que estaba planeando...-

\- Ranma- volvió a llamarlo

\- comprometerse, casarse, da igual! ¡¿porqué no me lo dijiste madre?!-

\- quieres calmarte- intentó tomarlo de la mano, pero él se liberó

\- ¡no! yo... yo... es que...- el muchacho no sabía como proseguir, quería seguirle reclamando a su madre, pero no quería hablar de sus sentimientos, menos ahora que al parecer no venían al caso

\- siéntate hijo-

\- ¡no quiero sentarme! ¡quiero... quiero... yo quiero...-

\- ¿impedir la boda?- sugirió Genma

\- ¡no! ¡no... yo...- el cerebro de Ranma comenzó a registrar la idea - ¿cuando es la boda?- dijo volteando de pronto con Nodoka, ella calmada, respondió

\- este jueves-

\- ¡¿jueves?!-

\- claro, por eso nos vamos mañana temprano, llegaremos mañana por la noche, el miércoles estaremos ayudando para la boda y por supuesto nos quedaremos unos días con la familia después del acontecimiento, es **importantísimo** \- recalcó- que estemos ahí para ayudar, los días que vienen serán cruciales-

\- ¡mierda!-

\- ¡Ranma!- gritaron ambos padres ante la grosería

\- me tengo que ir ahora- y con eso corrió a su habitación a empacar lo esencial.

Genma y Nodoka al verlo correr fueron tras él y empezaron a cuestionarlo

\- ¿qué planeas?-

\- ¿no es obvio viejo? no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo que llegar allá lo más pronto posible, me iré ahora, estaré llegando a Nerima esta misma tarde, no mañana- con eso último le lanzó una mirada fea a su madre, quien de un manotazo al aire le restó importancia y rodando los ojos salió de la habitación; Ranma con mochila colocada, tomó una respiración profunda, bordeó a su padre y salió de la habitación, algunos segundos después el señor lo alcanzó en la puerta de la casa

\- ¡Ranma!-

\- ¡ahora que viejo!- le gritó exasperado

\- te deseo mucha suerte hijo- el joven al ver la sonrisa sincera (como pocas en la vida de Genma) le devolvió el gesto y corrió por la calle cuesta abajo.

.-.-.-.

Corrió como desesperado hasta la central de autobuses, ni de broma esperaba hasta mañana como había sugerido su madre, no señor, hoy mismo, tal vez por la tarde-noche, estaría llegando al dojo Tendo a detener toda aquella locura, como que su nombre era Ranma Saotome que esa niña no se casaba, incluso si ella lo odiaba a muerte y no quería nada con él...

\- /idiota si piensa que le va a pertenecer a otro, primero muerto.../- pensaba al entrar casi derrapando y llegando a la taquilla.

\- Buenos días, bienvenido, ¿a donde viaja señor?-

\- un pasaje a Asahikawa por favor-

\- por supuesto, ¿para que día?- preguntó la amable chica comenzando a teclear en su computadora

\- hoy- respondió seco

\- lo siento mucho señor, pero solo hay un autobús para Asahikawa y sale a las 7:00 de la mañana-

\- ¡¿qué?! debe estar bromeando-

\- lo siento, tendrá que esperar hasta mañana-

\- ¡yo no tengo hasta mañana!- gritó llamando la atención de otros pasajeros y vendedores en otras taquillas, la mujer brinco en su lugar de trabajo asustada, Ranma decidió calmarse un poco - mire... necesito llegar ahí lo más pronto posible, ¿no hay otra manera?-

\- pues... tenemos una corrida para hoy hacía Rumoi, pero es hasta las 3:00 de la tarde, ahí tendría que trasbordar, hay un autobús a Asahikawa me parece después de las 7- la chica confirmó con su computadora- si, 7:40 de la noche, estaría llegando a su destino a las 10:00pm- el joven vio el reloj enorme que colgaba sobre las puertas para ir a abordar y a penas iban dar las nueve de la mañana

\- no, no... necesito algo más rápido...- comenzaba a frustrarse

\- mmm...- ella volvió a revisar algunas rutas - solo hay una salida hacía Nishiokoppe a la 1:30 de la tarde, estaría llegando allá a las 5:00pm... - ella volvió a consultar algo - y hay una corrida a las seis con diez para Asahikawa, llegaría pasadas las 7:30-

\- ¿esta segura que no hay más temprano?-

\- no, todo es hacía ciudades cercanas, o muy desviadas de a donde usted viaja-

\- de llegar a Asahikawa a las 7:30 a llegar hasta mañana... - habló consigo mismo- lo tomaré-

\- muy bien señor- ella abrió su sistema - ¿desea adquirir el seguro de viajero? lo tenemos en tarifa promocional, en caso de cualquier accidente, usted tendrá la confianza de que la empresa lo respalda y...- la interrumpió

\- no gracias-

\- ¿alguna preferencia entre ventana o pasillo?-

\- no- esto cada vez lo cansaba más

\- bien, veamos... ¿me permite alguna identificación?-

\- ¿identificación?- por un momento se quedó congelado

\- puede ser su identificación oficial, pasaporte, carnet de conducir, solo es para verificar su nombre-

\- ahh...- él no tenía identificación, hace dos años se había retirado a china con sus padres, exactamente dos días después de su mayoría de edad, no había habido tiempo para esos tramites y a su regreso ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza hacerlo, tenía relativamente poco de haber regresado; su pasaporte estaba en su casa, y era más que obvio que no tenía licencia de conducir- bueno yo... en este momento no traigo nada de eso... ¡a claro!- se dijo a si mismo, rebuscó en su mochila de viajes y ahí, en el recoveco de un bolsillo encontró lo que buscaba y se lo extendió a la muchacha

\- disculpe...- ella giró la tarjeta de papel que ni siquiera era plastificada y que estaba toda arrugada- no entiendo...- la muchacha también desdoblo la fotografía que estaba a punto de despegarse, por lo menos si era él, pensó; Ranma se inclinó sobre el mostrador e indicó con su dedo índice sobre aquel papel extraño

\- Saotome Ranma- casi deletreó, la chica inclino la cabeza hacía la derecha pero seguía sin poder entender nada, en su vida había visto ese tipo de letras

\- ahh...- su rostro era todo un poema, ¿era acaso que aquel joven era extranjero?, ese pensamiento vino a su mente y al dirigir su mirada a él se encontró con sus ojos orgullosos muy cerca, ese azul no era precisamente japonés, ahora que lo veía así de próximo podía decirse que era muy guapo

\- está en Mongol- aclaró él

\- cla... claro...- contestó nerviosa y procedió a teclear el nombre dicho (y que nunca pudo leer) en la computadora tratando de no pensar en el atractivo del joven, el cual no preguntó por el costo del boleto, solo observó la tarifa en el monitor y dejó el dinero exacto - aquí tiene, asiento 24, autobús numero 0645, anden 12, para la una con treinta de la tarde, destino hacía Nishiokoppe- le extendió el boleto, el cual Ranma tomó rápidamente

\- ¡gracias!- con eso último se alejó de la taquilla.

\- uff... - resopló la muchacha al tomar y contar el dinero

\- ni siquiera sabes si ese era su verdadero nombre- le dijo una compañera al acercarse a su lado

\- pero era su fotografía, ¿qué podía hacer?-

\- preguntarle al supervisor, si por alguna razón quiere viajar de nuevo en nuestra línea o en cualquier otra, dudo que le acepten esa cosa que presentó como identificación-

\- ni que fuéramos aeropuerto- se defendió

\- como digas- con eso la muchacha volvió a su asiento para seguir trabajando.

.-.-.-.

Ranma salió por un rato de la central de autobuses, fue a un parque cercano a esperar su salida, aun faltaban poco menos de cuatro horas, pensó en regresar a su casa y tal vez prepararse mejor, incluso pasó por su mente ir a recoger su pasaporte por si las dudas, pero descartó la idea (idiota), no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ver, hablar o cruzarse con su madre, siendo sincero estaba muy enojado con ella, se sentía traicionado; de un salto llegó hasta la copa frondosa de un árbol y procedió a descansar un poco (perder el tiempo en realidad).

Dos años, a veces no podía creer lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, y a la vez todo ese lapso se le había hecho eterno, a veces le daba por recordar cuando había llegado al dojo Tendo con diez y seis años, y como había disfrutado ahí los siguientes cuatro años; ¿qué si había habido problemas? pues si, muchos, todos los días sin dudas, pero era la época que recordaba más feliz; en aquel tiempo le había parecido que su padre y él habían encontrado su lugar en el mundo y un año después cuando su madre llegó a su vida fue aun mejor, todo fue bueno en aquel entonces, demasiado bueno para durar demasiado...

\- demasiado bueno para ser verdad...- se dijo - debí haberlo sabido cuando terminamos la preparatoria y Akane comenzó a tomar un camino diferente al mío... malcriada...-

Un mes antes de graduarse de Furinkan Akane había avisado a la familia que gracias a sus calificaciones y su múltiple historial en los clubes, le habían acreditado una beca en la universidad de Tokai para estudiar Cultura Física y que pensaba aceptarla; esto había tomado a todos por sorpresa, pues ella nunca había mencionado nada sobre ir a la universidad y la familia esperaba que los prometidos comenzaran a hacerse cargo del dojo. Después de varias discusiones se acordó que Akane iría a la universidad y que en sus tiempos libres y fines de semana ayudaría en el dojo.

Ranma por supuesto no se había tomado la noticia bien, su prometida nunca le había ocultado nada y que se hubiera guardado lo de la universidad para ella, lo hacía sentirse hacho a un lado.

\- "es que no pensé que me fueran a aceptar, no quería parecer una perdedora"- había dicho

\- "yo no habría dicho nada, ¿porqué no confiaste en mi?, pensé que nos contábamos todo"- y era cierto, incluso a pesar de las peleas diarias

\- "lo siento Ranma, pero en verdad esto es importante para mi"- su disculpa era sincera - "¿sabes cuanto nos ayudaría esto para las clases en el dojo? no solo las clases, también nos ayudará para toda la planeación y hacer que esto vaya creciendo poco a poco"-

\- "¡Akane eso es justo lo que íbamos a hacer juntos!"-

\- "¡ES lo que vamos a hacer!"- reprochó - "no estoy abandonando el barco, solo estoy buscando una mejor manera"- ella se había acercado a él con esa mirada suplicante - "necesito que me apoyes a hacer esto, te necesito de mi lado"- y con eso Ranma había aceptado.

Meses después Akane comenzó con sus cursos en la universidad, si, definitivamente ese había sido el inicio del fin.

.-.-.

Alguna vez, en un viaje hace meses un joven coreano le había preguntado en broma si era cierto que los japoneses dormían en cualquier lado, a Ranma no le había dado gracia el comentario, por lo que casi sin compasión lo había vencido en la primera ronda de aquel torneo; lo cierto era que ahora corriendo a toda velocidad le hacía sentido aquello: se había quedado dormido, en la copa del árbol... y el reloj publico marcaba 1:22.

El chico entró corriendo en la estación y casi se lleva de encuentro a una anciana al salir al área de abordaje, como no traía realmente equipaje no tuvo que hacer fila para que lo guardaran en el vehículo, entregó su pase, subió y buscó su asiento.

\- bien... por lo menos, me tocó estar solo- dijo para si al ver que el asiento junto a la ventana no estaba ocupado, ya que solo quedaban a lo mucho cuatro lugares solos en el transporte... pobre ingenuo.

.-.-.

Sentía ganas de tirarse por la ventana, el recuento de los hechos era el siguiente; justo cuando el transporte estaba por arrancar, una familia había llegado haciendo escándalo para que el camión no los dejara, el padre había exigido que abrieran para ellos el compartimento del equipaje y eso los había retrasado.

La familia estaba compuesta del padre, la madre y dos hijos, un niño de aproximadamente siete años y una adolescente de catorce o quince, para su mala suerte el asiento desocupado a su lado era parte de la numeración de aquella familia, además le exigieron la ventana que Ranma de tonto no había pedido horas antes a la dependienta, por lo que todo el camino tuvo que aguantar las transiciones de todos los integrantes.

Primero habían sentado a su lado al "mocoso" quien por una hora entera no dejó de brincar en el asiento (el resto de la familia al parecer estaba sentada lugares más atrás, todos separados entre si), abriendo y cerrando la cortina, yendo cada cinco minutos al baño y comiendo frituras ensuciando todo el lugar; incluso el pasajero adelante de ellos (un señor de edad) le había reclamado a Ranma pensando que era familiar del niño.

\- no conozco al mocoso- había respondido huraño, aquel comentario hizo que los padres se enfadaran y quitaran al niño de ahí, la madre dijo algo parecido a...

\- ven cariño, si habrá personas tan desagradables en el mundo- el niño se fue y el señor de adelante hasta le agradeció al de trenza, el siguiente reto fue aguantar a la odiosa puberta, quien había cambiado lugar con su hermano.

\- ¿y es tu primer viaje?- había preguntado con interés, Ranma no la miró muy bien, pero eso no la detuvo

\- oye, sé que mi hermano es como un calambre en el trasero, pero yo soy decente-

\- claro...- arrastró la palabra e intentó mirar hacía otro lado

\- pues vaya que eres grosero...- él no contestó, la niña estuvo cerca de cinco minutos callada antes de empezar de nuevo- ¿esto siempre es así de aburrido? por eso odio viajar, ¿no te pasa lo mismo?-

\- no- ni siquiera la había mirado, pero ese monosílabo había sido suficiente, era como si hubiera declarado ser su amigo porque ella se puso a hablar si parar

\- bueno por lo menos tu vienes solo, pero yo vengo con mis padres quienes se creen mis gobernantes, y con mi latoso hermano que no para de moverse y entrometerse en mi vida, siempre tengo problemas por su culpa y...- y ella siguió hablando por la siguiente hora.

.-.-.

\- No lo tomes a mal, pero...- él tomó aire - puedes callarte- no había sido una pregunta

\- eso me hubieras dicho desde hace mucho, no me gustan las personas amargadas como tú, incluso aunque seas guapo, no tienes derecho de tratar así a la gente ¿sabes?- le contestó la chica.

\- /¿dijo guapo?/- pensó

\- oh vamos, apuesto que en realidad puedes llegar a ser muy agradable si te lo propones- dicho eso sonrió de forma bastante peculiar

\- /¿esta enana me esta coqueteando?/- el color se le fue del rostro -/¡oh rayos lo esta haciendo!/- confirmó aquello, ese tipo de sonrisa era como la que ponían sus antiguas prometidas cuando querían obtener su atención, además claro, mentiría si dijera que otras mujeres no la habían usado en esos dos años de viajes tratando de conquistarlo , y ahora que era más maduro podía distinguirlo claramente.

\- es más, si tú quieres cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, yo puedo mostrarte la ciudad-

\- /¿que mierda tiene en la cabeza?/ oye, oye, para ¿quieres?, no me interesa nada, ¿porqué mejor no miras el paisaje o algo?-

\- no seas aburrido, podemos divertirnos- insistió tratando de tocar discretamente el borde de la manga de su camisa

\- ¡hey! ¡alto ahí niña!-

\- no soy una niña- contraatacó molesta - acabo de cumplir diez y seis-

\- ¡pero que grande!- se burló sarcástico

\- ¿pero que pasa aquí?- al lado de Ranma, parado en el pasillo, el padre de la muchacha preguntó con el seño fruncido

\- nada padre... no seas tan entrometido-

\- ¿te esté molestando Sora?-

\- ¡¿yo molestándola a ella?! ni quien quiera hablar con una adolescente pesada- declaró el de ojos azules

\- ¡pero si tú madre tenía razón!- gritó tomando a su hija del brazo y jalándola fuera del lugar - ¡pero si sobran patanes en este mundo!-

\- ¡papá!- se quejó no queriendo irse

\- ¡anda Sora y siéntate en mi lugar!- ordenó, la chica obedeció con mala cara, y el hombre se sentó a su lado, Ranma por un momento pensó que por lo menos lo dejarían en paz, algunos minutos después se retractó.

\- ¡esposa!- gritó el hombre, Ranma giró los ojos - pásame mi portafolio- la mujer asientos atrás fue y le dio lo que pedía dándole de paso un golpe al chico en la cabeza , el señor sacó algunos papeles, estuche de plumas y lápices, una sumadora que hacía un sonido molesto cada que oprimía los botones y un sonido aun peor cuando imprimía el papel, por si fuera poco, también sacó un libro grueso sobre su regazo que consultaba cada tanto, tenía tantas cosas que incluso Ranma estaba invadido de las pertenencias de él.

.-.-.

Había pasado casi otra hora cuando decidió que era suficiente, en la piernas de Ranma estaba la sumadora y el hombre la estaba usando allí mismo.

\- oiga... o se aparta con todas sus cosas o se las arrojaré a la cara- dijo al borde de su paciencia.

\- mira niño, apuesto que tú no conoces el sentido del deber y la responsabilidad, seguro eres uno de esos chiquillos modernos que no saben lo que es un trabajo y que sus padres mantienen-

\- me importa un comino lo que piense, o quita sus cosas o voy a dejar de ser educado-

\- aviéntale todo al piso muchacho- dijo asomando su cabeza el viejito que antes se había quejado del niño - me tiene arto el sonido de esa sumadora- agregó acomodándose de nuevo en su lugar

\- lo que pasa es que ustedes no entienden la ocupaciones del hombre moderno- dijo recogiendo poco a poco sus cosas- ¡con permiso!- acentuó cargando con todo saliendo del asiento y golpeando de nuevo a Ranma de paso, este apretó los dientes, pero con tal de que se fuera, no dijo nada, además no le convenía hacer escándalo y que lo fuesen a bajar del autobús; el chico de ojos azules por un momento pensó que lo último del trayecto estaría en paz, se equivocó de nuevo.

\- mire joven, le advierto de una vez que a mi no me va a hacer ninguna majadería, no soy pequeña como mis hijos que no pueden defenderse por si mismos y tampoco soy tan amable como mi marido, conmigo se va a llevar una GRAN sorpresa si intenta pasarse de listo- advirtió la mujer pasada de peso cuando entró al asiento junto a la ventana - ¿me entendió?- recalcó sentándose, abarcando en el proceso parte del asiento de Ranma por el "volumen" de su cuerpo, él hizo una mueca incrédula - que bueno que lo entendió- dijo sonriendo triunfal.

.-.-.

Ranma contaba incluso los segundos, esperando que el tiempo pasara más rápido y ese trayecto llegara a su fin, la mujer a su lado se había quedado dormida a poco de sentarse, el problema era... que dormía peor que su padre cuando comía frijoles fermentados y peor que Akane cuando luchaba en sueños...

\- /mierda/- pensó por centésima vez, cuando la mujer comenzó a murmurar en sueños

\- mi querido Hotaka- susurró cambiando de posición, quedando acostada de lado en el asiento, dándole la cara a Ranma, la mujer por cierto tenía baba sobre si.

\- ya casi, ya casi, ya casi llegamos- se repitió a si mismo el chico, sudando mares, la mujer a su lado comenzó a moverse de nuevo, parecía que avanzaba un centímetro por segundo, buscando acurrucarse contra él - no, no, no, no, no, ya casi llegamos, unos minutos y estaremos llegando- dijo casi en pánico sin saber que hacer, ¿estaría bien que la golpeara o aventara?, no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, en un inesperado movimiento, la mujer lo abrazó con su brazo y pierna, el de trenza se puso morado, casi a punto de vomitar.

\- Buenas noches a todos, les informamos que en breve estaremos arribando a la central de autobuses de Nishiokoppe, se les pide de favor revisar sus lugares para que no vayan a olvidar ninguna pertenencia, por favor mantengamos la calma a la hora de bajar, agradecemos su preferencia y les deseamos una agradable estancia- el mensaje por los parlantes concluyó y la gente comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, el camión estaba a punto de estacionarse, en cuanto a la mujer... ella seguía dormida.

\- ¡oh Hotaka me haces tan feliz!- entre sueños trató de acercarse más, como si buscara su rostro

\- ¡ahh!- gritó Ranma al ver las inconscientes acciones, ella lo tenía bien agarrado por lo que no podía liberarse - ¡ayuda!- pidió cuando la mujer no despertaba ni con eso

\- ¡ahhhh!- ahora el gritó fue de la mujer quien inmediatamente y sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho antes había despertado soltando al muchacho, solo cuando agua fría cayó sobre su rostro empapando parte de su ropa

\- eso fue por su pestilente hedor "dama"- dijo el anciano de enfrente sosteniendo la botella en alto ya vacía, refiriéndose a los gases que la mujer soltaba dormida - nos vemos muchacho, y de verdad, admiro tu aplomo- con eso último comenzó a bajar con el resto de gente, Ranma se levantó inmediatamente y huyó de ahí también, escuchando a lo lejos los improperios en su contra de parte de la mujer y su esposo.

.-.-.

\- lo siento señor, pero no hay boletos hacía Asahikawa- el hombre que atendía a Ranma ni siquiera lo miraba

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡¿cómo que no hay boletos?! ¡¿me esta tomando el pelo?!-

\- lo siento- dijo secamente el hombre de uniforme en la taquilla

\- en la central de Wakkanai me dijeron que un camión salía de aquí a las 6:10, ¡así que por favor revise su sistema!- exigió exasperado, el empleado lo miró feo

\- así es señor, hay una corrida para las 6:10, pero están agotados los lugares, incluso los dos primeros viajes del día de mañana a Asahikawa están llenos, tal vez si hubiese comprado su boleto desde Wakkanai hubiera alcanzado lugar, aunque lo dudo bastante...- el hombre siguió en lo suyo

\- ¿pero como es eso posible?- Ranma estaba a punto de jalarse la trenza

\- estamos entrando a vacaciones de verano, la mayoría de estudiantes ya terminó las clases y todo mundo sale de la ciudad-

\- como sea, debe haber otra opción-

\- no para Asahikawa, si quiere viajar tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, le recomiendo compre su pasaje ahora, el autobús de las 6:10pm de mañana esta por llenarse-

\- oiga...- el chico trató de hablar más calmado para ver si el tipo comprendía la importancia - en verdad necesito llegar lo más pronto posible, debe haber algo, algún lugar que no haya sido ocupado, una cancelación...-

\- lo siento, ¿comprará el boleto para mañana?-

\- no- respondió entre dientes- ¡para mañana no me sirve!- el empleado también se enojó

\- pues entonces lo "invito" a que se retire, hay más gente esperando tras de usted- con eso Ranma tomó sus cosas que habían quedado en el suelo y se retiro de la taquilla.

¿Ahora que debería hacer?, podía ir y comprar el pase para mañana, pero sería un día entero perdido, para eso mejor se iba por su propio paso, que calculaba serían unas seis o siete horas y eso sin descanso... el muchacho se sentó en la sala de espera cercana pensando en que debía hacer.

.-.-.-.

\- ¿ya tienes todo listo Genma?- preguntó Nodoka a su esposo

\- si, ya casi- respondió al ver como su mujer acercaba una silla al armario y subía sobre ella- ¡oye! ¡pero mujer no ves que puedes lastimarte!- reprendió yendo inmediatamente a sostenerla de las piernas - ¿qué es eso?- confundido vio como ella sacaba un paquete de la parte más alta de las repisas

\- pues que más va a ser- risueña le hizo señas a Genma para que la bajara de la silla - el regalo de bodas-

\- ¿cu... cuando compraste eso?- cuestionó viendo la caja envuelta en un papel blanco con destellos dorados de tamaño considerable

\- la semana pasada, no sabía que regalarles, pero me decidí a comprarles dos cómodas yukatas con sus respectivas getas para este verano, me encanto el diseño ¡muy de la costa!- dijo feliz - además claro pienso llevar souvenirs para la familia pero eso no pienso envolverlo-

\- si compraste todos esos regalos hace tiempo, ¿porqué nos dijiste hasta ahora sobre la boda?-

\- se me olvidó...- dijo dándole la espalda

\- Nodoka- le dijo en tono de regaño

\- bueno Genma, no podrás decirme que no fue un buen incentivo- dijo guiñándole el ojo

\- ¡¿lo hiciste a propósito?!-

\- bueno dejemos de lado eso, me pregunto... ¿que estará haciendo en este momento Ranma?-

\- probablemente ya ha de estar llegando a Tokio, si no es que ya hasta llego a Nerima-

\- No lo creo-

\- ¿porqué lo dices?-

\- solo hay un autobús de aquí a Asahikawa-

\- ¿de que hablas?-

\- pues eso, que solo hay un transporte que sale a las siete, por eso mañana saldremos de casa a las 6:00am, eres muy perezoso y quiero llegar temprano-

\- ¡¿y porqué no le dijiste eso a Ranma?!-

\- eso se gana por ser grosero con su madre- con eso la mujer salió de la habitación

.-.-.-.

\- ¿esta segura que no hay ningún camión que por lo menos me acerque?-

\- no señor, es la cuarta vez que se lo digo- se quejó otra dependienta- en verdad lo siento mucho pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer a excepción de venderle un boleto para mañana en la tarde- Ranma gruñó y fue de nuevo a sentarse

\- te encuentras bien chico- Ranma levantó la mirada y se encontró a una señora de unos ochenta años sentándose con mucha dificultad en la silla a su lado, Ranma por instinto la ayudo - gracias, que chico tan amable, tienes cara de estar preocupado-

\- no es nada...- respondió desganado

\- pues tu rostro y tus ojos muy lindos por cierto no dicen eso, me recuerdas a cuando mis nietos tienen problemas, pero debo decir que a ellos siempre les hace bien hablar con su abuela favorita- dijo refiriéndose a ella misma riendo - tal vez te haga bien contarle tus penas a esta anciana- Ranma por alguna razón sonrió suave

\- es solo que necesito llegar a Asahikawa, pero no hay transporte hasta mañana-

\- oh vaya... que mal, y dime joven ¿qué hay tan importante en Asahikawa?-

\- debo llegar al aeropuerto y tomar un vuelo a Tokyo-

\- ya veo... ¿y ya preguntaste por otra alternativa?-

\- si, ya lo hice, pero según los empleados no hay nada que se pueda hacerse hasta mañana- enojado aseguró

\- ¡oh si! si lo sabre yo muchacho, ¡el servicio es un desastre por aquí!, mírame a mi, vengo desde la costa de Okoppe, voy a visitar a mi hija mayor, pero cuando llegué aquí pensé que había acabado mi viaje y resulta que me bajé en un lugar equivocado y ninguno de esos empleados me dijo nada- la anciana enojada manoteó al aire

\- ¿y que piensa hacer?- preocupado, Ranma pensó que debía ayudar a esa pobre

\- pues esperar, de todas maneras no importa, los viejos lo que más tenemos es tiempo ¿no?- rió y Ranma con ella se relajó- ya hable a casa de mi hija y uno de mis nietos vendrán a recogerme, son tan amables, y yo que los quería sorprender con mi visita... jeje ni modo, que se le va a hacer-

\- me alegro por usted- dicho esto el chico suspiró y se puso de pie

\- ¿y ahora que harás muchacho?-

\- creo que iré por mi cuenta hasta Asahikawa, es mejor que esperar hasta mañana-

\- ¿por tu cuenta?-

\- iré corriendo- con eso se colgó debidamente su mochila preparándose - espero que le vaya bien- dijo en forma de despedida

\- ¡espera jovencito!- lo detuvo cuando le dio la espalda - corriendo nunca llegarás- casi asustada le señaló

\- jeje no se preocupe, estaré bien, soy un artista marcial, ocuparé más tiempo, pero esto no es nada para mi- se señaló orgulloso

\- ¡espera! - Ranma volteó a verla de nuevo - no se si te sirva pero mi nieto llegará pronto y no vamos hasta Asahikawa pero podemos dejarte en Aibetsu, será menos camino por tu cuenta- ofreció

\- ¡¿en verdad?!- emocionado soltó la mochila y le tomó las manos

\- si, pero ahora- dijo viendo su estomago que hacía mucho ruido - ¿porqué no vas a comprar algo de comer para los dos?, yo también tengo hambre-

\- ¡claro! ¡yo invito!-

.-.-.-.

Eran casi las siete de la noche cuando el nieto de la anciana se presentó a recogerla, se portó bastante amable y tenía un auto bastante cómodo.

La mujer, su nieto y Ranma estuvieron hablando un rato, el resto del trayecto permanecieron en silencio, la anciana se había quedado dormida y Ranma de vez en cuando cabeceaba del cansancio.

\- "¿te vas?"- preguntó incrédulo

\- "solo será por unos meses"- alegó

Ranma abrió los ojos un poco desconcertado, había soñado con Akane, trató de concentrarse en el panorama que veía por la ventana de auto, pero incluso de esa manera no podía evitar pensar en aquello.

Cuando Akane empezó la universidad, todo parecía ir bien, un poco cansado pero nada que no pudieran sobrellevar; Akane se levantaba a las 5:00am para prepararse y salía de casa cerca de las seis ya que tenía clases desde las 7:00am hasta las 3:00pm, por aquel tiempo Ranma madrugaba diciendo que tomaría su entrenamiento más en serio, pero en realidad le gustaba despedirse de Akane, incluso después de los primeros meses, él había empezado a acompañarla a la parada de autobús.

Sin embargo con el tiempo todo empezó a complicarse, Akane empezó a quedarse después de clases para dar repasos, hacer proyectos o para tomar clases extras que le pedían, la situación se puso aun más difícil cuando la universidad le pidió que se hiciera cargo del taller de kendo tres días a la semana, luego también debió ocuparse los otros dos días restantes del equipo de volley, ella no se podía negar, al final de cuentas, seguía siendo becada.

Durante los dos años siguientes se añadieron cosas a la vida universitaria de la joven haciendo que pasara cada vez menos tiempo en casa; mientras tanto, Ranma siguió con un entrenamiento riguroso y haciéndose cargo del dojo, lo que le gustaba, pues los alumnos lo respetaban e incluso llegaban maestros de otros dojos a retarlo constantemente, cosa que hizo que su fama aumentara, aun así gracias a las ocupaciones del dojo, nunca tuvo oportunidad de presentarse a una competencia; lo único que si lo molestaba era pensar que cada vez Akane estaba más ocupada con su educación en lugar de con su entrenamiento.

Estaba por terminar el segundo año de universidad de Akane, últimamente había estado bastante animada comentando lo mucho que ansiaba las vacaciones, sus planes era entregarse cien por cien al dojo, pero de pronto a una semana del merecido descanso, llego muy sería a la casa Tendo, ella solo dijo sentirse cansada, pero más tarde al reunirse con su prometido esa noche como hacían a diario para hablar del dojo, ella le soltó la bomba.

\- "estaba en clase cuando me llamaron a la oficina de coordinación estudiantil"-

\- "¿no me digas que te pusieron a cargo de otro taller?"-

\- "no es eso..."- ella quedo en silencio y él supo que algo andaba mal

\- "Akane..."- la llamó al no escuchar una continuación

\- "el encargado me dijo que quería hacerme unas preguntas"- ella se acomodó sentada en la duela - "dijo que había estado revisando mi papelería, mi historial y curriculum, y que había encontrado el apartado donde hablaba sobre mi experiencia en gimnasia..."- Ranma tomó asiento y vio como ella enterraba su cabeza en sus rodillas antes de hablar de nuevo en esa posición - "me pregunto si aun contaba con la habilidad"-

\- "eres pésima para gimnasia rítmica"- añadió en forma de broma para aligerar el ambiente

\- "por Dios que se lo dije"- él se sorprendió cuando oyó su voz frustrada - "en verdad que se lo dije"- afirmó casi dando un golpe al suelo - "me dijo que no importaba, que comprobaríamos la información y me mandó al gimnasio a hacer una prueba con la maestra encargada"-

\- "seguro te veías horrible"- bromeó de nuevo sin saber que hacer

\- "ojala, ni siquiera tenía leotardo, lo hice en el pants y blusa del equipo de volley... y de hecho cuando hice rítmica me atoré con el listón y me caí al suelo"- Akane levantó la cabeza para verlo a la cara, tenía una sonrisa triste - "incluso me puse feliz por ello, porque pensé que me querían dar el cargo del taller y yo ya no quería más trabajo..."

\- "¿qué pasó?"- se sentó junto a ella

\- "me mandaron de regreso a la oficina de coordinación, cuando yo entré el encargado ya había recibido información de la maestra, decía que aunque me faltaba reforzar rítmica, era excelente en lo demás"-

\- "¿te dieron más trabajo?"- preguntó enojado al ver su expresión casi desolada

\- "me dieron una beca"-

\- "pero tú ya eres becada"- replicó

\- "para irme de intercambio"-

\- "¡¿qué?! pero les dijiste que no ¿verdad?"- se puso en pie

\- "Ranma..."- ella lo miró con tristeza

\- "¿te vas?"- preguntó incrédulo

\- "solo será por unos meses"- alegó

\- "¡¿unos meses?! ¡¿acaso te volviste loca?!-

\- "¡yo no quería! ¡te lo acabo de decir! ¡déjame explicarte el resto!"-

\- "no creo que puedas"- él daba vueltas por el lugar

\- "mi universidad hará un intercambio prueba con la universidad de Aomori, planearon hacerlo por meses, y la elegida para eso era una chica de penúltimo año, gimnasta, pero tuvo problemas personales y decidió no ir, la escuela ya había dado su palabra de que enviaría a alguien, así que me tomaron como último recurso"-

\- "¡¿y eso que importa?! ¡bien y podías negarte!"-

\- "¡no puedo hacer eso! ¡lo sabes! ¡podrían quitarme mi beca!"- ella se levantó del suelo a encararlo

\- "¡estoy cansado Akane! ¡realmente agotado de escuchar día a día de tu estúpida beca! ¡haces miles de cosas por la universidad! ¡sales de casa a las seis de mañana y llegas casi a las diez! ¡haces tus tareas y planeas los talleres! ¡y no conforme con eso haces actividades de voluntariado cuando a la universidad le da la gana y tú nunca puedes decir no! ¡basta con eso! ¡mañana iras y les dirás que no aceptas!"-

\- "¡no puedo hacer eso! además pensándolo fríamente es una gran oportunidad, todo esto me sirve como experiencia y...-

\- "¿experiencia? "- dijo con burla - "entraste a esa tontería de estudiar para..."-

\- "¡no es una tontería!"-

\- "¡lo que sea! entraste ahí para ayudar con el dojo, o eso fue lo que me dijiste ¿acaso mentías?"-

\- ¡claro que no! ¡lo hago por eso!-

\- "¡ante todo tú eres una artista marcial! ¡por muy buena que seas no eres gimnasta! "-

\- "¡ya lo sé!"-

\- "¡pues no lo parece! ¡¿hace cuanto que no entrenas decentemente?!"- la retó - "¡hace meses! ¡estas poniendo esa estúpida carrera por encima de todo! ¡incluso del dojo y de ti!"-

\- "¡te recuerdo que gracias a esa "estupidez" ha subido el numero de alumnos, ha mejorado todo nuestro servicio y administración, incluso tu calidad como maestro y la mía han mejorado gracias a MIS estudios! ¡así que no llames estúpido a algo en lo que me he esforzado tanto!"-

\- "¡¿sabes qué?! ¡a estas alturas haz lo que se te venga en gana! estudia, múdate a vivir a la universidad o a Aomori, vive tus sueños de gimnasta si eso es lo que quieres, deja al dojo tirado si así lo deseas! ¡pero eso si, si tú puedes irte entonces yo haré lo mismo! ¡no pienso permanecer atado a un lugar que ni tu misma quieres!"- dijo en la rabia del momento, porque la cabeza le daba vueltas, porque si Akane era terca, él lo era aun más, porque nunca se paró a pensar en lo mucho que puede lastimar una simple oración

\- "¿eso es... lo que sientes?"- preguntó la muchacha estática, casi en shock, Ranma trató ver en su mirada que era de todo lo que había dicho lo que la había herido, pero había soltado tantas cosas que solo captó el mensaje hasta que ella volvió a hablar - "bien... entonces... se libre... nada te ATA aquí"-

\- "es... espera Akane..."- trató de arreglar cuando vio que ella daba media vuelta directo a salir del salón de entrenamiento

\- "ya dijiste suficiente... lárgate si eso es lo que quieres"- agregó con rabia, él volvió a encender la llama de su enojo ante eso y con orgullo respondió

\- "eso es lo que haré"- eso fue lo último que intercambiaron. Al siguiente día Akane se marchó a la escuela a la misma hora de siempre, los Saotome salieron del dojo Tendo dos horas después para no volver.

\- amm... Saotome verdad- el chico regresó al mundo real - ¿quieres que te deje en la estación de autobuses?-

\- si, por favor-

\- claro, nos queda de pasada- dijo el nieto de la señora con una sonrisa- gracias por cuidar de mi abuela, ella es muy terca, le gusta vivir sola y viajar cuando quiere jejeje...-

\- en realidad no hice gran cosa- respondió rascándose la nuca

\- y... llegamos- el hombre estacionó el auto- de todas maneras gracias y suerte con tu viaje- Ranma bajó del auto y agradeció con una ligera inclinación

\- gracias, la voy a necesitar-

.-.-.

\- Lo siento señor- de nuevo esa condenada frase se volvió a oír, Ranma instintivamente se pasó la mano por los cabellos - el último autobús salió a las 7:45pm- ya casi eran las ocho.

\- ¿y cuando sale el más próximo?- preguntó casi por inercia y a la vez preparándose para una respuesta negativa

\- hasta mañana a las 6:30pm-

\- ¡¿qué? ¡demonios!- se quejó ante esto la empleada se asustó - ¿hay alguna otra forma de llegar?-

\- no, lo siento, de hecho a esta hora casi todos los autobuses que salen o pasan por aquí van hacía el norte-

\- gracias...- desganado camino hasta la salida, decidido a correr si era necesario, sabía que sería difícil porque ya estaba muy obscuro, pero no había de otra.

.-.-.-.-.

El amanecer inundaba la ciudad de Wakkanai y la alarma sonó sin tregua, Nodoka lo apagó perezosamente, pero recordando el motivo de tal "desmañamiento" se puso inmediatamente erguida y movió a su esposo

\- querido hay que levantarnos ya, nos espera un gran día- el hombre se movió e hizo sonidos extraños, la mujer dio por sentado que la había escuchado y se levantó dándole un ligero beso en la sien y se retiró a prepararse.

.-.-.

\- Genma... que bueno que yo ya tenía todo planeado, sino hubiéramos llegado tarde- reclamó la mujer cuando ya estaban sentados en al autobús y sentían como este empezaba a moverse

\- bueno, al final llegamos a tiempo ¿no?- él puso su mejor sonrisa - ¿porque mejor no comenzamos a desayunar?- dijo bajando el bento que recientemente su esposa había dejado en el apartado de pertenencias sobre sus asientos

\- ¡oh Genma! ¡tú solo piensas en comer!- aun ante el regaño ella resignada tomó los ohashi que él le ofrecía

\- oye Nodoka... - la llamó su esposo a mitad de un bocado - ¿cuando compraste los boletos?- preguntó con cautela recordando su pronto abordaje sin pasar por las taquillas

\- el fin de semana, no quería que tuviéramos ningún contratiempo, también compré uno para Ranma a pesar de tener un presentimiento, que ahora veo resultó certero pues se fue por su cuenta-

\- ¡pero Nodoka! ¡¿porqué no lo mencionaste antes?!-

\- bueno el salió corriendo, no pude hacer mucho- dijo encogiendo los hombros- si hubiera tomado las cosas con más calma también le hubiera dicho que había un boleto de avión reservado para él-

\- ¿bo... boleto de... avión?-

\- claro, en estos días más vale estar preparado, hay mucha gente viajando por las vacaciones, menos mal que esos boletos solo los reservé y no los compré, si no hubiera mal gastado el dinero-

\- pero Nodoka, debiste decirle a Ranma, el pobre muchacho esta desesperado por llegar, y ahora quien sabe en donde este el pobre, tal vez no haya encontrado transporte, o a lo mejor esté haciendo el recorrido a pie, ¡pobre de mi muchacho!-

\- ¡oh basta Genma! ¿de cuando acá has tenido preocupación por Ranma? deja el drama, que para eso estoy yo que soy la madre, y sé que ese niño estará bien-

\- ¡claro que me preocupo es mi hijo!- añadió haciendo una pose casi heroica

\- ¡va! a ti lo que te preocupa es que no llegue a tiempo al dojo, aunque Ranma no lo sepa, has estado en contacto esporádico con el señor Tendo todo este tiempo, sé de sobra que lo que a ti te importa es que no puedan unir las escuelas-

\- bu... bueno... esta bien ¡si!, pero también me preocupa Ranma-

\- de todas formas no debes preocuparte querido, todo esta bien, y va a estar aun mejor-

\- ¿a que te refieres con eso?-

\- lo sabrás a su tiempo-

.-.-.-.

Ranma cada vez se sentía más enojado, jamás en su vida le había pasado algo así, nunca, nunca, nunca...

\- ¡nunca!- gritó desesperado, y es que era la primera vez que Ranma se perdía de aquella manera tan "sin sentido".

Cuando comenzó a andar por Aibetsu para dirigirse hasta Asahikawa, había pedido varias veces indicaciones, y estaba casi seguro que las había seguido a conciencia, no se había desviado (según él), pero de pronto se encontraba sin saber como en una zona boscosa y andando cuesta arriba una montaña.

\- ¡maldita mi suerte!- gritó a todo pulmón.

.-.-.

\- casi es medio día- Genma estaba cargando dos maletas de gran tamaño, además llevaba una mochila también de tamaño considerable en la espalda - mujer, me puedes decir ¿porqué llevamos tanto equipaje?- preguntó cuando casi se le cae una de las valijas

\- ya les había dicho que nos quedaremos un tiempo- el hombre la miró con curiosidad, pero no cuestionó de nuevo

\- sabes, creo que sería bueno aprovechar la visita por aquí, ¿recuerdas que cuando regresamos a Japón fuimos a ese buen restauran de ramen?-

\- mmm... tal vez no sea tan mala idea- dijo acomodándose la bolsa de mano (que tampoco era pequeña) y sosteniendo el regalo de bodas en el otro brazo- no esta lejos y al lado hay una linda posada tradicional, tal vez podamos pasar ahí unas cuantas horas, nuestro vuelo salé hasta las 7:10 de la noche, según la reservación, dice que tenemos que estar ahí dos horas antes-

\- ¡entonces vamos de una vez!- emocionado por comer no volvió a acordarse de Ranma.

.-.-.-.

-casi las dos de la tarde- masculló entre dientes al llegar a las puertas del aeropuerto de Asahikawa, le había costado horrores llegar, además estaba sucio y sudoroso cuando entró por las grandes puertas de cristal, las personas lo miraban mal, como si un vagabundo hubiese entrado a molestar a los que por ahí transitaban.

Ranma aun farfullando se dirigió al mostrador de Air Do que era la aerolínea más cercana

\- buenas tardes señor, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- dijo amablemente la empleada aunque su cara era todo un poema al ver la apariencia desaliñada del joven

\- un boleto para Tokyo, Haneda-

\- claro, permítame un momento... ¿para cuando?-

\- hoy mismo- por un momento Ranma pensó que le volverían a decir que no había disponibles, pero su cara mostró una sonrisa cuando la chica contestó

\- tenemos a las 5:00pm solamente, ¿esta bien?-

\- si esta bien- dijo controlándose para no gritar de emoción

\- ¿me permite por favor una identificación?-

\- amm... si claro- contestó buscando en su mochila - aquí tiene- le entregó rápido aquel gafete mongol que hubiese mostrado antes.

\- lo siento señor, pero esto no es valido- respondió casi enseguida al ver la tarjeta mal trecha - si no tiene su carnet de identidad, puede ser su pasaporte, su licencia de conducir o su tarjeta de seguridad social con fotografía- ella le devolvió su "identificación", a Ranma casi se le cae la cara

\- pe... pero... yo... yo use esto para viajar anteriormente en autobús-

\- disculpe pero las aerolíneas solo aceptamos documentación oficial-

\- pero si solo lo necesita para comprobar mi nombre ¡que más da!-

\- lo siento señor, incluso si yo le vendiera el boleto ahora, no le permitirían abordar, son reglas no solo de la aerolínea, también del aeropuerto en general-

\- ¡carajo!- grito azotando su mochila en el piso

\- ¿todo bien Inaba?- se acercó un compañero de la muchacha

\- amm... es que el joven no cuenta con identificación- explicó asustada

\- le recomiendo que consiga una, de lo contrario no podrá viajar-

\- mire, usted no entiende, necesito viajar a Tokyo lo más pronto posible, debe haber una forma de viajar- afirmó sin quitar su mirada rabiosa

\- lo sentimos, pero no hay forma, o trae una identificación o no podemos "ayudarlo"- contestó el hombre. El de trenza tomó sus cosas del suelo y se retiró de ahí.

Al final había ido a Japan Airlain y a ANA, y había obtenido los mismos resultados, sentía ganas de arrancarse la cabeza por no haber ido por su pasaporte cuando tuvo oportunidad, y ahora no sabía que hacer, no era que tomara otro transporte y ya, no, necesitaba ir en avión, porque había agua de por medio y sobre todo porque no tenía tiempo, y ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde.

De pronto oyó a unos hombres que pasaban frente a él

\- ¡muévete Suzuki! ¡no tenemos todo el día!- gritaba el que parecía ser el jefe

\- ¡ya voy! ¡además no es mi culpa que Shimakura no este empujando!-

\- ¡claro que lo estoy haciendo!- se defendió el aludido, los tres hombres lo que hacían era empujar un gran carro de metal con paquetes de diferentes tamaños.

\- ¡pues ambos apúrense que este cargamento debe estar arriba del avión antes de que empiece a llegar el equipaje de los pasajeros!- Ranma se levantó inmediatamente

\- yo podría ayudarlos- les dijo de pronto

\- ¿y porqué harías tal cosa niño?- preguntó el que al parecer era el jefe

\- porque soy buena persona- él sonrió de manera curiosa

\- claro, claro- sin creerle le dio la espalda y alentó a los otros dos a seguir trabajando, el de ojos azules se colgó bien la mochila y sin esperar fue directo a empujar, al instante los empleados se dieron cuenta que él solo podía con el pesado carro y con más

\- deja que nos ayude Okamura- pidió uno al jefe

\- si déjalo, hoy tenemos mucho trabajo atrasado-

\- muy bien... - dijo no muy convencido- pero te estaré vigilando...- los cuatro hombres se pusieron a trabajar

.-.-.-.

Había pasado una hora desde que Ranma se había puesto a ayudar a los empleados del aeropuerto y habían avanzado enormemente el trabajo que tenían, incluso se podía pronosticar que saldrían temprano ese día, cosa que nunca pasaba. El jefe de empleados se sentó junto a Ranma que ahora estaba vestido con un uniforme gris y descansaba cinco minutos del agotador trabajo.

\- escucha niño- dijo extendiéndole una botella de agua

\- Saotome Ranma- aclaro

\- Saotome, si lo que estas buscando es trabajar aquí, de una vez te digo que no hay vacantes, pero eres tan buen ayudante que tal vez pueda hablar con mi jefe directo, tal vez haya una oportunidad para ti-

\- no es eso-

\- entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres? no creo que hagas esto de buena voluntad

\- necesito viajar a Tokyo-

\- jajaja, ¡estás demente hermano! ni siquiera a mi me hacen descuentos para viajar-

\- ¡yo no quiero viajar gratis si es lo que piensas! ¡tengo dinero para pagar si fuera necesario!-

\- ¿entonces?-

\- no tengo identificación-

\- ¿acaso eres indigente, ilegal... o algo así?-

\- ¡no! solo se me olvido... para mi es muy importante llegar a Tokyo-

\- pues amigo, sinceramente te lo digo, no hay forma que puedas hacerlo- Ranma maldijo en voz baja y apoyó los codos en sus rodilla con las manos tomándose la cabeza - oye chico... ¿tan importante es?- pregunto viéndolo tan derrotado; en cualquier situación normal tal vez Ranma no hubiera contestado, pero bajo esa presión de sus labios escapó

\- mi prometida se casa mañana- dijo bajo, pero el hombre lo había escuchado

\- ¡¿qué tu que, qué?!-

\- mi prometida... se va a casar-

\- ¿y si es tú prometida porqué se casa con otro?-

"con otro", "con otro", "con otro", "con otro", fue lo que resonó en su mente y se puso de pie a toda velocidad buscando su mochila de viajes que había dejado en ese almacén

\- no... no se casará... sobre mi cadáver- se ajustó su equipaje al cuerpo - así tenga que vender mi alma voy a llegar- declaró y empezó a correr para salir de ahí

\- ¡espera chico!- Ranma lo vio metros más adelante de reojo- tal vez si pueda ayudarte...-

\- ¡¿de verdad?!-

\- si... bueno... si estás luchando por amor... sabes... sé lo horrible que es perder a una mujer... mi esposa me abandonó el año pasado... nunca había sufrido tanto, hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible porque se quedara... ven acompáñame hay que seguir trabajando, llegado el momento te ayudaré...- diciendo eso ambos salieron del almacén.

.-.-.

Genma de nuevo cargaba las maletas mientras entraban en el aeropuerto

\- ¿a dónde vamos querida?-

\- mmm... mira hacía allá, el cartel dice ANA, tenemos que pasar a pagar y recoger los boletos supongo que ahí nos dirán a donde ir luego-

\- claro- contestó, frente a sus ojos pasaron unos empleados de uniforme y alcanzó a ver una pequeña trenza que asomaba de una gorra, por un momento quiso mirarlo, pero tras de los empleados se presentaban los puestos de recuerdos y había dulces exhibidos... lastima por aquel chico "desconocido"

\- ¡mira eso querida!-

\- ¿que pasa Genma?- preguntó viéndolo caminar en otra dirección

\- son dulces, hay que llevar unos para la familia-

\- ¡oh Genma no! ¡vamos tenemos cosas que hacer!- lo tomó del brazo, pero al hacerlo su bolso de mano cayó al suelo desparramándose algunas cosas sobre el suelo, el hombre puso las maletas abajo y le ayudó a recoger su contenido

\- pero mira nada más...- dijo riendo Genma- traes tantas cosas, incluso los pasaportes... jajaja ¡incluso el de Ranma!- dijo dándole la estuchera transparente que contenía los documentos

\- ya te dije que es mejor estar preparados- se acomodaron de nuevo las cosas y caminaron a su destino.

.-.-.

Ranma ya estaba muy impaciente, había ayudado con todo su esfuerzo en la carga y descarga, pero ya eran las siete de la noche y Okamura no había mencionado nada más, tampoco podía preguntarle directamente, porque había más trabajadores con ellos.

Finalmente el jefe, le hizo señas para que lo acompañara y fueron por otro de los tantos pasillos de abordaje.

\- Oye Hikada yo y mis empleados andamos buscando una caja, tiene destino a Australia, queremos cerciorarnos que no este aquí-

\- si, pero hazlo rápido- contestó el guardia que cuidaba el acceso al avión, sin prestarles realmente atención, ya que estaba escuchando en su radio un partido de baseball.

Ranma y el jefe se dirigieron hasta el fondo del compartimento del avión

\- pon atención, esto no es un vuelo comercial, por lo tanto no va directo a Tokyo, hace dos escalas, la primera es en Akita y la segunda es en Maebashi, después de eso ira al aeropuerto de Haneda, debes estar muy atento, aquí no va a haber ninguna azafata que te diga cortésmente donde estas y cuanto falta, faltan diez para las siete, el avión sale en una hora más, ósea que estarás llegando a Haneda cerca de la 1:00am-

\- entiendo- dijo quitándose la gorra y el overol de trabajo que cubría sus ropas, entregando el uniforme al jefe.

\- otra cosa muy importante, es que en todo momento debes estar escondido, en las primeras dos paradas no hay problemas son pocas cosas por descargar, pero llegando a Haneda, el avión quedará vacío deberás arreglártelas para que no te vean, o no solo tú estarás en dificultades-

\- ¡no hay problema! gracias... ¡muchas gracias! - terminó inclinándose

\- ¿como se llama?-

\- ¿ehh...?-

\- la muchacha ¿cómo se llama?-

\- mjjj...- Ranma aclaró su garganta antes de hablar- se... se llama A... Aka... neee- arrastró la última silaba, el encargado rió

\- ¡hazlo chico! ¡hazlo por mi!-

\- ¡claro!-

\- debo irme o sospecharan, recuerda todo lo que te dije, ¡ah! recuerda también agarrarte de algo al despegar y al aterrizar jajaja- el hombre salió del lugar riendo.

Ranma miró a su alrededor y decidió sentarse entre dos estructuras de metal que parecían seguras y esperó a que el vuelo saliera.

.-.-.

Estaba tan cansado que comenzó a quedarse dormido, cuando de repente oyó un estruendo, habían cerrado el compartimento, el avión comenzó a moverse, dedujo que estaban tomando posición para despegar, su corazón empezó a latir nervioso, ¡por fin estaba camino a Tokyo!

.-.-.-.

\- ¡voy!- dijo la joven al oír como tocaban en el portón de la casa

\- déjalo, ya voy yo- le dijo su hermana antes de que se levantara de su lugar frente a la televisión. Nabiki caminó despreocupadamente hasta el portón de entrada y abrió, su semblante quedó congelado por unos momentos

\- ¡hemos llegado!- Nodoka fue directo a abrazarla, la muchacha plantó una sonrisa en su rostro y aprovechando que no había muchos espectadores devolvió el abrazo

\- pensé que no vendrían, tardaron en llegar-

\- un poco, pero todo estaba calculado- le contestó feliz mirándola a la cara, Nabiki rió con fuerza; desde la puerta de la casa se oyó

\- hija ¿pasa algo?-

\- ¡Tendo viejo amigo! ¡estamos aquí!-

\- ¡Saotome Saotome!- dijo corriendo hacía él

\- vayamos dentro, a mis hermanas les encantará la sorpresa-

\- ¡muero por verlas! en espacial a la flamante novia-

\- la flamante novia esta TAN irritante-

\- son los nervios querida- los cuatro entraron a la casa riendo, listos para pasar la noche en vela si fuese necesario, había que ponerse al día, y no podían estar más felices por ello.

.-.-.-.

Ranma luchaba contra las ganas de quedarse dormido, según calculaba, no faltaba mucho para llegar a su primer escala, debía estar atento, pero eso de estar sin hacer nada, nunca le había gustado, en especial porque últimamente se la pasaba recordando cosas que no quería, sin embargo el hilo de sus pensamientos no se detuvo, estaba a una cuantas horas de volver a ver a esa terca gorila, lo cual hacía que se le quisiera salir el corazón.

Dos años... como pasa el tiempo.

El día que había salido de la casa de los Tendo, las cosas estaban muy mal, y aun a pesar de las suplicas de su madre y padre, nada logró detenerlo, menos si a su ex-prometida le había dado igual y había hecho como si nada pasara yéndose a la universidad.

Él tenía muy claro que lo primero que haría, sería ir en busca de su cura, sabía que sería difícil pero no importaba, Ranma Saotome nunca había temido a los retos, lo único que si lo desestabilizo por completo, no solo a él sino también a su padre, fue el que Nodoka dijera, que esta vez no la dejarían

\- "¡No pienso dejar que me saquen de su vida de nuevo!"- les había gritado en plena calle, desde ese momento habían viajado los tres juntos.

La familia Saotome tenía algunos ahorros con lo que viajaron hasta China y les sirvió para vivir un tiempo, un poco (o bastante) justos económicamente, en especial porque ni Ranma o su padre dejarían que Nodoka durmiera en el suelo o comiera insectos o cosas por el estilo, así que esforzándose conseguían trabajos temporales según el sitio, hasta que estando en la provincia de Yunnan escucharon de un pequeño torneo de artes marciales, el premio en efectivo les venía bastante bien.

No hace falta decir que Ranma había ganado con facilidad, por lo que después de eso, el nombre del japonés que vencía a todo el que tuviera en frente, se había hecho popular. La familia Saotome se la pasó desde ese entonces viajando por toda China, de torneo en torneo, con un Ranma invicto construyendo su fama, un Genma usando para algo bueno su don con las palabras y convirtiéndose en el mejor manager, y una Nodoka que administraba el innegable crecimiento de las finanzas Saotome.

Habían pasado seis meses cuando el clan de las amazonas lo había encontrado y tras unos cuantos enfrentamientos y sin tentarse el corazón, por fin había acabado el compromiso con Shampoo, lo que le recordó que probablemente Ukyo también lo seguiría esperando, así que desde Hebei, China le había enviado una carta dejándole las cosas claras.

Casi llevaban un año viajando cuando llegaron a Heilongjiang, iban a un reconocido torneo anual de esa zona, cuando encontraron un vendedor que pregonaba vender los jabones para la cura de maldiciones; Ranma ya tenía experiencia con jabones, pero el vendedor aseguraba que esos si eran los originales, que estaban hechos con autentica agua del extinto Jusenkyo, así que entre incrédulos y esperanzados, Genma y Ranma habían probado suerte; por fin, después de todos esos años, ya no había ni pelirroja ni panda.

Luego del gran acontecimiento, las cosas mejoraron aun más, la fama de Ranma se empezó a expandir más y más, consiguieron victorias no solo a lo largo y ancho de China donde se convirtió prácticamente en una leyenda, sino también en Laos, Tailandia, Filipinas, Malasia e Indonesia en unos pocos meses. Las victorias anteriores hicieron que los Saotome ya no buscaran los torneos, por el contrario, organizaciones grandes comenzaron a requerir la presencia de Ranma, así que también consiguió fama en India, Nepal, Corea, Mongolia, en una ocasión había viajado a Turquía y dos más a Rusia, prácticamente había conquistado la mayor parte de Asia.

Cerca de dos años habían pasado cuando su madre empezó a insistir en regresar a Japón, su padre la había apoyado diciendo

\- "Es hora que el hijo perdido regrese al Sol Naciente"- Ranma aceptó con la condición de no regresar bajo ninguna condición a Tokyo, condición estúpida ahora que lo pensaba porque los torneos más importantes se realizaban ahí, pero sus padres habían entendido la indirecta y aceptaron, grata fue su sorpresa al saber que su fama había llegado a los oídos japoneses y que la comunidad artemarcialista nipona esperaba con ansias su primera aparición en el país. La casa junto al mar fue idea de Nodoka, Hokkaido fue idea de Genma.

Y ahora estaba a bordo de un avión, en busca de lo que había huido hace dos años.

.-.-.-.-.

\- Buenos días- dijo bostezando Soun - le agradezco se tome la molestia de cocinar-

\- ¡bah! no es nada, para eso es la familia, ¿y hay planes para hoy?-

\- no muchos en realidad, las cosas ya están listas, es la ventaja de que sea una boda pequeña... una rápida y pequeña boda...- dijo más para si

\- es normal dada la condición y usted, trate de calmarse, tampoco es algo del otro mundo, y además sabemos que ella tendrá un buen esposo, solo basta ver lo responsable que ha sido-

\- ahhh... supongo que si...- dijo en un suspiro - espero que después de la ceremonia todo se tranquilice-

\- si, ya verá que si- Nodoka siguió con lo suyo y el señor Tendo salió de la cocina, momentos después entro alguien más

\- desperté gracias al olor de la comida, es tan diferente al de mi hermana...- ella sonrió más si era posible - en verdad no puedo creer que hayan regresado, tía la he echado tanto de menos estos dos años-

\- ¡oh cariño! yo también te he extrañado tanto- con eso Akane corrió a los brazos de la señora al parecer el rencuentro de la noche anterior no les había sido suficiente; desde el día que ella se había mudado permanentemente al dojo Tendo en su adolescencia, se le había metido en el corazón, Nodoka la trataba como una verdadera madre y no solo por la idea de que políticamente pronto lo sería, sino porque, en palabras de la matriarca Saotome, Akane era la hija que nunca había tenido.

Se separaron, ambas tenían los ojos un poco nublados pero sonreían

\- ¿sabes que sería bueno?-

\- ¿qué cosa?- respondió la muchacha

\- que me llevaras a ese lugar que me contaste hace meses que te gustaba tanto-

\- ¡oh pero claro! la llevaré a conocer la cafetería de los balcones, es preciosa y venden un té delicioso, ni hablar de los postres, le va a encantar-

\- lo importante es que podremos platicar a gusto, ayer por lo que pude apreciar, estas muy estresada ¿verdad?-

\- si... pero eso no importa ahora... le prometo que iremos después de la boda-

\- perfecto-

\- me tengo que ir tía, hoy tengo que ir en viaje relámpago a Saitama-

\- ¿justo hoy cariño?-

\- si, es que hay un salón de entrenamiento que nos interesa, al parecer el dueño murió, y los hijos lo quieren vender al mejor postor, para nosotros es una excelente oportunidad, este podría convertirse en nuestro cuarto dojo-

\- me alegra que el negocio familiar haya prosperado tanto, ¿iras sola?-

\- si, esta bien, será muy rápido, Nabiki me prestará su auto, estaré aquí para medio día-

\- ¿no desayunaras con nosotros?-

\- no, me tengo que ir ya-

\- esta bien, entonces te prepararé algo especial para la comida-

\- ¡muchas gracias! ¡nos vemos!-

Akane salió corriendo de la cocina y Nodoka siguió en lo suyo, habían pasado casi diez minutos y al darse la vuelta se encontró con alguien observándola

\- ¡no me des esos sustos Genma! ¿cuanto llevas ahí?-

\- un rato esposa... yo creo que tenemos que hablar-

\- ¿y de que?- se hizo la desentendida y se volteó al lavabo a enjuagarse las manos

\- me mentiste... de hecho, NOS mentiste- Nodoka volteó a verlo en silenció, pero con la cabeza en alto, con ese gesto característico que usaba Ranma de orgullo.

\- yo no les mentí-

\- pero tú dijiste que...-

\- NO me acuerdo de lo que dije... y en tal caso de que me acordara, que no lo hago...- aclaró - no creo haber mencionado "algo" en especifico, además Ranma salió corriendo- dijo restándole importancia

\- Nodoka, tú nos hiciste creer que...- ella lo interrumpió

\- mira Genma, solo te diré una cosa... aunque tú y Ranma no lo hayan notado... en estos últimos años contigo... he aprendido más de lo que crees- con eso último le guiño el ojo y siguió en lo suyo, el hombre no insistió pero dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, ni siquiera él hubiese podido hacer un plan mejor.

.-.-.-.

\- ¡Ya les dije que no soy ningún ladrón!- gritó Ranma desde la celda en la jefatura de policías.

\- mira chico, o te calmas o te calmas- le dijo el policía que al lado de la reja leía un periódico

\- ¡usted no lo entiende! ¡no puedo estar aquí!-

\- si, si, ya, naaadieee "puede" estar aquí-

\- escuche... ya les dije que todo es un error ¡y yo me tengo que ir!-

\- ¡silenció!- le gritó con autoridad - si en realidad eres inocente, tenemos que comprobarlo, y hasta que no tengamos pruebas de tú historia, te quedarás ahí-

\- ¡¿y cuánto tiempo se supone que tendré que estar aquí?!-

\- lo que tarden los oficiales del aeropuerto en revisar la carga y corroboren que no falte nada, jajaja mala suerte niño te metiste en el avión con la carga más grande, esto va tardar un buen rato, así que si yo fuera tú me pondría cómodo ahí adentro- El oficial siguió en lo suyo, Ranma por su lado se sentó en un banco que había ahí, maldiciendo su mala suerte... o más bien, su estupidez.

Ranma se había mantenido atento a las escalas que le habían indicado, pero en un segundo de distracción a menos de una hora de llegar por fin al aeropuerto de Haneda... se había quedado dormido, le había ganado el cansancio, además claro de haber comido poco, tenía pocas energías; además el aterrizaje ni siquiera lo sintió porque las estructuras de metal entre las que se encontraba estaban fijas y no se movían, ahora mismo era cuando le daba la razón a Akane para despertarlo en aquellos tiempos con agua helada, ni siquiera su padre tenía el sueño tan pesado como él.

El caso era que cuando arribaron en Tokyo, solo pudo despertarse cuando sintió que lo arrastraban. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, un guardia de seguridad lo arrastraba fuera del avión diciendo algo parecido a

\- "como es posible que un vagabundo se haya metido en un compartimento de este avión, ¿dónde esta la seguridad?"- Ranma se había espantado e inmediatamente y por instinto había saltado alejándose del hombre de seguridad y adoptando una posición de ataque; el guardia primero confundido y luego poniéndose alerta también hizo posición defensiva.

\- "mas vale que cooperes muchacho"- le dijo lento y llevando su mano cerca de donde estaba el bastón que usaba como arma

\- "no es lo que parece"-

\- "vas a tener que acompañarme"- Ranma no estaba dispuesto a eso, así que de un solo salto esquivó al hombre y había salido corriendo, lo último que escuchó fue

\- "alerta, sospechoso en fuga, área de embarque, sección 7, es peligroso, repito, es peligroso"-

\- "mierda"- soltó huyendo del lugar.

Luego de eso había tratado de encontrar la salida, pero ese lugar era muy grande, y gracias al calificativo "peligroso" se habían unido a su persecución no solo los guardias del aeropuerto, sino también habían llamado a las autoridades; después de casi una hora lo habían acorralado en uno de los almacenes y rodeado de al menos diez hombres que apuntaban a su cuerpo con armas, maldición, que se sentía en una de las películas de Jackie Chan, con la diferencia de que si a él le disparaban no había un doble, y muerto, no podría hacer nada, dejo de resistirse con la esperanza de que lo dejaran ir rápido, en realidad no había hecho nada malo, bueno... tal vez si golpeó dos, cinco o muchos policías en el proceso, pero nada de gravedad.

El joven Saotome había sido llevado a los separos de la jefatura de policía más cercana y había tenido que esperar hasta la mañana para que tomaran su declaración, había dicho la verdad omitiendo que había sido ayudado por uno de los empleados del aeropuerto de Asahikawa, sin embargo el que no tuviera documentos hacía todo más difícil y claro, que había golpeado a varios policías... pfff~ que lio... lo peor es que las horas seguían pasando, bonita forma de empezar el miércoles.

.-.-.-.

La familia Tendo y Saotome se encontraban en la mesa después de una agradable comida, todos habían estado riendo, eso hasta que Kasumi hizo la gran afirmación

\- ojala que Ranma llegue a tiempo para la boda- todo había quedado en el silencio absoluto, casi todos voltearon a ver "discretamente" a Akane y observar su reacción, pero ella solo se había "ocultado" empezando a tomar un vaso de agua "haciéndose tonta" ante el comentario; de acuerdo con el matrimonio Saotome, Ranma había tenido asuntos que resolver y llegaría un poco apretado en horario, pero no habían incluido más detalles, por el momento le conservarían el secreto a su atolondrado hijo.

Kasumi dándose cuanta de la incomodidad trató de arreglarlo

\- es decir... es parte de la familia...- Nabiki se palmeo la frente, Kasumi agregó - amm... creo que sería divertido convivir todos juntos- Akane se atragantó con el agua.

\- creo que alguien llegó...- dijo a duras penas la de melena corta para distraer la atención, desde la puerta de entrada se escuchó un

\- ¡¿se puede?!-

\- estamos en el comedor...- respondió Soun con desgano, el hombre hizo una ligera mueca, no le hacía gracia la situación.

\- ¡oh! que bueno que llegas cuñado, tal parece que vienes a salvar el día- el hombre quedo confundido pero tampoco pregunto, Nabiki siempre había sido así, así que pasando por alto aquello, se acerco a saludar su prometida ante la mirada de la familia.

.-.-.-.

\- ¡oiga! ¡me escucha!- gritó Ranma por enésima vez - ¡¿sabe cuanto más van a tardar en dejarme ir?!- el policía no estaba en esa habitación

\- ¡no chico!, ¡ya van como cien veces que te lo digo, no lo sé, créeme si supiera te lo diría con tal de que no estuvieras molestando!- le respondió de lejos, Ranma se dejó caer al piso, pensando en la forma de escapar de ahí porque al parecer no lo dejarían salir.

\- Yasuda, ya llegué- anunció un nuevo hombre, Ranma escuchaba desde los separos

\- ¡que bien! ¡pensé que hoy llegarías tarde de nuevo! jeje-

\- solo he llegado tarde dos veces, no es para tanto, pero para que veas que soy buena persona te relevaré ahora mismo, puedes irte a casa, solo ponme al día-

\- tenemos en custodia a un muchacho, lo atraparon en la carga de un avión, venía de polizón, y hasta ahora los agentes que investigan no han comprobado su versión, aquí esta su declaración- le extendió un folder con la información - tampoco tiene identificación lo que lo hace sospechoso, se supone que comprobarían su identidad, pero no me han llamado para confirmar nada, además tal vez se le añadan cargos por golpear a varios de los nuestros al tratar de huir-

\- claro...- el hombre abrió la carpeta empezando a revisar la información - ¡oh por Dios!-

\- ¿qué pasa Ishiguro?- dijo viendo como su compañero estaba sorprendido

\- ¿es... es cierto lo que... dice... aquí?-

\- ¿qué cosa?- extrañado se acercó para leer lo que le preguntaba -¿te refieres al nombre del chico? pues el dice que ese es, no lo sabemos en realidad, lo único que tiene para comprobarlo es una especie de gafete en mongol- le señaló dicho gafete sujetado por un clip al final de las hojas

\- ¡oh por Dios! ¡oh Dios!-

\- ¿pero que pasa contigo?- cuestionó cada vez más confundido

\- ¿do... donde está?-

\- ¿cómo que donde está? pues en lo separos ¿dónde más?- respondió sin entender porque su compañero casi se ponía a saltar.

El oficial con carpeta en manos corrió rápido a las celdas, descubriendo a Ranma quien había escuchado el escándalo pues no era un lugar grande y sorprendido veía como el oficial que acababa de ingresar lo señalaba y decía palabras inentendibles

\- ¡oh cielos!- gritó por fin

\- ¡¿qué rayos pasa contigo Ishiguro?!-

\- ¡oh por todos los cielos! ¡señor Saotome! ¡soy... soy un gran admirador! ¡oh por Dios! ¡Yasuda míralo! ¡es Saotome Ranma! ¡Saotome Ranma amigo!-

\- ¿lo... lo... conoces...?- más confundido que nunca su compañero señaló incrédulo

\- ¡¿qué si lo conozco?! ¡viejo el es mi ídolo!-

\- ¿ídolo?- Ishiguro dejó de oír a su compañero

\- señor Saotome es todo un honor conocerlo, ¿puede darme su autógrafo? mis hijos querrán morir, ¡lo admiran tanto como yo!- dijo extendiéndole el expediente para que lo firmara, Ranma estaba en shock ¿en verdad lo conocía?

\- ¡Ishiguro! ¡¿quieres calmarte?!- lo reprendió arrebatándole el expediente de las manos - ¿quieres explicarte? y si lo haces sin gritar te lo agradecería- El hombre tomó aire nervioso y a la vez fascinado

\- amigo, no puede ser que no sepas quien es él, ¡es Saotome Ranma! ¡campeón de artes marciales! recuerdas que yo siempre fui aficionado pero que hace como dos años fue que me decidí inscribir a mis hijos a un dojo, ¡fue por él viejo! ¡es nuestro ídolo! ¡mis hijos y yo somos sus fans!- añadió señalando al muchacho quien ahora sonreía conmovido

\- y si este chico es famoso- señaló a Ranma- ¿porqué rayos viajaba como polizón en un avión de carga nacional?-

\- pues no lo sé... eso habrá que preguntárselo a él- se dirigió al de trenza

\- yo no tenía como identificarme, es todo, yo no quería viajar de polizón pero no me quedo otra alternativa, tenía que llegar aquí, y quiero aclarar que mucho menos pensé en robar algo de la carga- respondió esperanzado de que ese hombre lo ayudara

\- no se preocupe señor Saotome, le ayudaremos para que esto se resuelva lo más pronto posible-

\- ¡¿pero que dices Ishiguro?!-

\- pues eso Yasuda que hay que ayudarlo-

\- estas de mente, ¿como se supone que haremos eso?-

\- primero que nada, ya sabes quien es, ahora lo siguiente es comprobar la carga del aeropuerto- pareció pensarlo un poco y agrego - ven hay que hacer algunas llamadas- dicho eso los dos policías salieron de ahí, Ranma sintió la esperanza regresar a su cuerpo a pesar de una ansiedad generalizada que le recorría cada célula.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Akane? ¿estaría emocionada? ¿acaso estaría nerviosa?, tal vez... por un momento la imagino admirando un vestido de novia mientras sonreía. Movió la cabeza bruscamente no quería pensar aquello.

En aquella soledad, después de tantas horas de viaje, por primera vez se preguntó si estaría haciendo lo correcto, tal vez ella era feliz, tal vez ella no lo necesitara como él a ella... aunque eso era obvio, sino ¿porque estaba a punto de casarse?

\- /maldición/- si en estos dos años ella se las había arreglado sin él ¿porque habría de aceptarlo ahora?

Desde que había salido de la casa de los Tendo y durante los dos años que habían pasado, mentiría si dijera que nunca había sabido nada de esa niña tonta, su madre siempre hablaba de la familia Tendo cada que lo creía ausente, pues ella jamás había perdido comunicación.

Recordaba que la primera vez que volvió a saber de ella, había sido casi tres meses después de llegar a China acababa de ganar un torneo en Shanxxi, la celebración se había extendido aquella noche, a la mañana siguiente sus padres aun lo pensaban dormido y hablaron sin cuidado.

Nodoka estaba muy preocupada, explicaba que a raíz de que ellos se hubiesen ido, Happosai se había ofendido diciendo que habían abandonado el legado, por lo que había dejado recaer todo el peso del combate libre en Akane como única heredera; decir que a Ranma no le había afectado aquella exclusión era una mentira, pero jamás hablo al respecto, de todas maneras, el viejo se retractó meses después, y prometió esperarlo para enseñarle técnicas secretas, además le había enviado dos pergaminos a cerca de puntos de presión como una ofrenda de paz.

Según la señora Saotome, a la muchacha Tendo la habían empezado a entrenar en rigor, incluso había agregado

\- "el pobre señor Tendo llora todos los días de ver a Akane tan extenuada, sin embargo ella dice estar bien"- a Ranma se le había encogido el corazón ante aquello, pero en ese momento aun estaba muy enojado como para hacer algo, además una parte de si se escudó alegando

\- /esta bien, nunca la tomaron en serio, esto es bueno para ella/- también se enteró que el dojo había seguido en funcionamiento a cargo de Soun y Akane, quien al parecer nunca había hecho el mentado intercambio, Ranma prefirió simplemente no pensar en aquello, su orgullo le impedía pensar en un "y si..."

Los meses pasaron y en su viajes habían encontrado una posada en las costas de Fujian, China administrada por un matrimonio, la mujer era china, su esposo japonés, por lo que en su posada había muchas cosas de su país natal, el segundo día que estuvieron ahí durante el desayuno, el señor Isono les había prestado un periódico relativamente reciente del Sankei Sports, pensando que les sería interesante; por Dios que tenía grabado a fuego la imagen de la primera plana, era Akane, sosteniendo el trofeo de primer lugar de la categoría femenina de un torneo en Tokyo, a su lado posaba llorando Soun y haciendo la señal de paz Happosai; nunca quiso leer la nota, pero al final termino enterándose de lo esencial: Akane había empezado a pelear y al parecer había mejorado mucho.

Después del primer año, supo que el dojo Tendo se estaba expandiendo, que habían comprado un segundo salón de entrenamiento en el centro de Tokyo y que tenía muy buena reputación por las victorias de Akane, además de ser artemarcialista también se estaba convirtiendo en empresaria del medio junto con su hermana Nabiki.

Meses antes de su regreso a Japón fue la última vez que supo de ella, su madre había comentado algo de lo hermosas que estaban las hermanas Tendo, pero por supuesto su traidor cerebro solo pudo imaginar como estaba Akane después de todo ese tiempo, así que en un momento de descuido había hurgado en las pertenencias de su madre, encontrando una carta enviada por Kasumi, en ella explicaba que Akane estaba muy ocupada pues estaban en proceso de adquirir un tercer dojo, que Nabiki estaba desarrollando una empresa propia junto con su novio con el que tenía una relación completamente seria, también hablaba de su relación con el doctor y la buena salud de su padre, pero lo más importante era que tenía una foto adjunta donde salía Nabiki junto a un chico que no conocía, después aparecía Kasumi, a su lado el doctor Tofu y en la orilla Soun sonriendo cargaba a sus espaldas a Akane quien parecía tener un ataque de risa. Su risa... su sonrisa... era lo que más extraña... o tal vez sus ojos...

No... no se iba a echar para atrás, no se rendiría sin dar pelea, ¿cuantas bodas no les habían interrumpido a ellos?, entonces también él tenía el derecho de hacer lo mismo, ya vería luego la forma de hacer que las cosas se arreglaran entre ellos, lo importante por ahora era salir de ahí.

.-.-.-.

\- estoy muy nerviosa tía-

\- no te preocupes querida, todo estará bien, eres una chica fuerte, has estado soportando toda esta presión-

\- siento... uff... siento que he decepcionado a todos- dijo admirando el sencillo vestido blanco extendido en una percha con ruedas

\- claro que no querida... se puede decir que las cosas salieron... diferentes a lo que se pensaban, pero no podrías decepcionar a nadie-

\- ¿usted cree? seguro a notado el animo de mi padre, incluso aunque pensé que él le caía bien... puede ver que pareciera que ahora lo detesta-

\- descuida, se le pasará, Soun nunca podría odiar a tu prometido, en unas horas esposo- dijo dándole una sonrisa

\- ¿cree que con el vestido se note...?- dijo poniendo su mirada sobre su estomago aun plano - se supone que todo fue planeado rápido para evitar ese tipo de... "conflictos"-

\- no, para nada linda, aun no se nota absolutamente nada- la señora acarició la pedrería ligara de la cintura, único adorno de la prenda de novia - sabes querida, creo que deberías tranquilizarte, dada tu condición debes estar lo más en paz posible, sabes que por eso mismo nos quedaremos después de la boda, para ayudar en todo lo que podamos, además siendo sincera contigo... tal vez pudiese pasar "algo" más que nos anime a quedarnos permanentemente...-

\- ¡eso me encantaría!- las dos mujeres bajaron a la cocina.

.-.-.-.

\- señor Saotome, le traje esto- el oficial Ishiguro le extendió un jugo de tamaño grande y un obento clásico de autoservicio

\- ¡muchas gracias!- se levantó enseguida y tomó lo que le ofrecías y en menos de tres segundos ya estaba comiendo

\- además le tengo noticias- el chico paró en seco a escuchar con atención - ya confirmaron plenamente su identidad, al parecer había sido algo difícil porque no había rastro de usted desde hace dos años-

\- lo entiendo-

\- también ya terminaron de comprobar la carga, no hay ningún faltante, tampoco ningún rastro de que usted haya dañado nada-

\- si, si, eso es lo que le dije- contestó emocionado

\- se tardaron bastante en confirmar porque tenían que corroborar con los aeropuertos de Akita y Maebashi y tardaron en contestar por ya habían entregado cargas a sus respectivos dueños- Ranma asistió ansioso - Otra cosa que también se confirmó, fue su versión sobre sus intenciones de viajar como pasajero normal, pero no habían aceptado su "identificación", yo personalmente pude contactarme con cinco empleados de tres aerolíneas diferentes que confirmaron haberlo atendido en Asahikawa-

\- si, ¡así fue!-

\- y ahora lo más importante, la aerolínea afectada no presentará cargos, tampoco mis compañeros...-

\- ¡si!- festejó antes de que el hombre terminara de hablar

\- pero hay uno que quiere hacerlo...-

\- ¿qué...? ¿y eso qué significa?-

\- la verdad no es tan malo como parece, porque él no tiene heridas o golpes visibles que comprueben lo que pasó-

\- claro, si yo no golpeé a nadie en serio-

\- le creo, yo estoy consciente que si usted hubiera querido les hubiera dado la paliza de su vida, ¡conozco sus capacidades!- Ranma se sintió un poco avergonzado - el problema es que mi compañero es un poco conflictivo-

\- no puede ser...-

\- ¡pero no se preocupe!- trató de animarlo - como no tiene pruebas, usted saldrá muy pronto de aquí-

\- ¡¿en serio?! ¡¿cuando?!-

\- mañana, ¡tal vez después de medio día!- contestó animado, lo que no sabía es que ese lapso de tiempo ya no le servía a Ranma

\- no... ¡no! ¡¿debe estar bromeando?! ¡tengo que salir antes! ¡sino será demasiado tarde!-

\- ¿demasiado... tarde? ¿para qué?-

\- yo tengo que ir... me entiende, tengo que ir con una persona, tengo que detenerla de que haga una locura-

\- no lo entiendo... pero le aseguro que haré lo posible para que lo dejen libre antes, tal vez mañana temprano...-

\- ¡no! ¡yo debo irme ahora! ¡la boda es mañana!-

\- ¿boda? ¿quien se casa?-

\- ¡mi prometida!-

\- y si es su prometida ¿porqué se va a casar con otro?- confundido miró como Saotome se sentaba tomándose la cabeza con las manos

\- porque es una tonta... una boba que piensa que estos dos años fueron suficiente para romper nuestro compromiso-

\- pues yo...- antes de que terminara su oración unos gritos se oyeron desde afuera

\- ¡papá! ¡papá!-

\- permítame un momento en un segundo regreso- dijo apurado y salió del lugar, minutos después regresó pero no venía solo, tres niños lo acompañaban, una niña de unos doce, uno de ocho o nueve y una pequeña de no más de 4

\- ¡padre es él!- gritó la más grande - ¡señor Saotome yo soy su más grande admiradora!-

\- ¡no es cierto soy yo!- protesto el otro niño

\- ellos son mis tres hijos, Mizuho, Yoshio y Moe, los tres lo admiran igual que yo, y cuando les dije que estaban aquí se emocionaron mucho, espero que no le moleste, ellos realmente no me avisaron que vendrían- los tres niños sonreían a más no poder

\- señor Saotome, nosotros estuvimos en su última pelea en Corea, ¡que gran paliza!- habló la más grande

\- gracias- feliz los escuchaba y no lo creía, por unos momentos le hicieron olvidar que estaba en una celda.

\- ¡señor Saotome cuando sea grande quiero ser como usted!- dijo el niño - señor Saotome podría firmar mi boleto- dijo entregándole el boleto con el que había accedido a dicha pelea

\- ¡claro!- Ranma estaba completamente conmovido y aceptó el boleto y la pluma que el niño extendía a través de los barrotes

\- ¡pero que bobo eres Yoshio! ¡hay cosas más importantes que el boleto!-

\- eso dices ahora, pero veras que con el tiempo la gente dirá que fue la mejor pelea de mundo ¡y mi boleto valdrá oro!- el de trenza con una sonrisa le regreso el papel que había firmado, el niño grito de emoción y se fue corriendo a mostrarle a su madre que los esperaba afuera

\- ¡yo! ¡yo! ¡yo!- insistió la más pequeña

\- claro cariño- el policía alzó a la mas pequeña en brazos y pidió que Ranma firmara la playera que vestía, en la cual, el chico no había notado, tenía una foto de él estampada al reverso, eso le dio gracia y la firmo con la misma alegría

\- gracias- dijo la niña y le regalo un pequeño dulce, su padre la bajó y ella igual se fue corriendo

\- espero que no sea mucha molestia pero quiero que me firme dos cosas- dijo la única que faltaba de recibir su autógrafo

\- claro no hay problema- ella casi salta de la felicidad

\- primero esto, es mi cinturón de karate, lo obtuve hace tres meses, me costó mucho, pero al fin lo logre- ella se lo extendió

\- claro, pero espero pronto enterarme que lograste el siguiente grado-

\- ¡le prometo que lo haré!- dijo cuando recibió el objeto firmado y lo amarró a su cintura sin importar que llevaba puesto un vestido - y esta fotografía por favor, tal vez le parezca raro- dijo aun sin mostrársela - pero es muy importante para mi

\- nada es tonto ¿porqué es importante?- le preguntó con curiosidad

\- es que hasta hace unos meses, antes de obtener mi cinturón... yo...- ella hizo una pausa y volteó a ver a su padre como preguntando si era adecuado contarle, su padre asistió- quería dejar de entrenar... no había logrado nada en mucho tiempo...-

\- bueno... hay veces que sentimos que no avanzamos, pero lo importante es no rendirse- señaló sonriendo

\- ¡eso mismo me dijo mi entrenadora!-

\- cariño ella no es tú entrenadora- la corrigió su papá

\- ya lo sé, pero ella me encontró llorando por casualidad afuera del dojo donde entrenamos, mi maestro me había regañado y ella me dijo eso, que no me rindiera y me dijo que si ella lo había logrado, yo también podía; hace dos semanas hubo un torneo interno y yo me esforcé tanto que gane el primer lugar, ¡y ella vino a verme ganar! ¡ella me lo dijo!, y se tomó esta foto conmigo, es mi tesoro, y si usted la firma, será lo más valioso que tenga en la vida- por fin ella le entregó la fotografía, cuando Ranma puso sus ojos en ella el oficial explicó

\- es la dueña del dojo donde entrenan mis hijos, algunas veces pasa haciendo revisiones; tal vez haya escuchado sobre ella, también es una campeona en artes marciales, su nombre es...-

\- Tendo Akane...- susurró Ranma

\- ¿la conoce?- preguntó la niña

\- es... mi... prometida...- dijo inconsciente, la niña gritó a todo pulmón de la emoción y su papá quedo en shock, con el grito Ranma salió un poco de su letargo firmando la fotografía por inercia y sin despegar sus ojos del papel la entregó, la pequeña la apretó contra su pecho

\- ¡gracias! ¡gracias! ¡gracias!- saltó varias veces y salió corriendo del lugar gritando -¡mamá! ¡mamá! ¡el señor Saotome se casará con mi entrenadora Akane! ¡mis dos personas favoritas se casarán!-

\- disculpe a mis hijos, son muy inquietos, pero lo admiran mucho, gracias señor Saotome... iré a despedirlos- y con eso salió también del lugar

.-.-.-.-.

\- señor Saotome... señor Saotome...- lo llamó el oficial

\- ¿qué... qué pasa?- dijo descolocado ya que se había quedado dormitando

\- vamos levántese- soltó mientras abría la puerta de la celda

\- ¿que horas son?- preguntó viendo que aun estaba obscuro

\- las 2:05am, no podía sacarlo antes porque a las 2:00am pasa mi jefe en su ronda nocturna- el oficial lo condujo a la oficina principal, habían otros dos oficiales que observaban la escena en silencio

\- pensé que no saldría hasta mañana- mirando a los otros dos hombres

\- y no lo hará- Ranma no entendió eso hasta que le explicó - según esta acta que usted firmará- le extendió una pluma y el documento- si alguien pregunta, usted salio de aquí a las 12:00pm, ¿me entiende?- pregunto mientras Ranma ya firmaba

\- si, por supuesto que si- le entregó el papel firmado - no sabe cuanto le agradezco- el chico recibió de manos de otro de los policías sus pertenencias y se las colgó al hombro - les agradezco- corrigió haciendo una reverencia

\- no se preocupe, los amigos de Ishiguro son nuestros amigos- contestó uno de los policías

\- ahora váyase, sino, pueden verlo y habrían problemas- Ishiguro le extendió su arrugada credencial

\- si, ¿Ishiguro verdad?-

\- si... ¡así es señor!- contestó emocionado

\- nunca olvidaré esto Ishiguro, y quédatela- refiriéndose a la "identificación"

\- ¡¿en verdad?!-

\- ¡no vemos!- con eso último Ranma salió de ahí, era hora de arreglar las cosas.

.-.-.-.

Ranma había salido con mucha energía de la jefatura, pero a pesar de eso... no supo que hacer...

Primero necesitaba llegar a Nerima y era casi una hora en transporte público, y siendo sinceros era prácticamente imposible que hubiera servicio a esa hora, no le iba a quedar otra que ir por su propio pie, eso le tomaría tal vez dos horas y media... casi tres... calculaba llegaría después de las 4:30

\- ¿a que hora se levanta una novia? ¿y si ya se levanto y empezó a alistar? ¿y si a esa hora ya se casó?... - si, un poco exagerado...

A pesar de sus pensamientos, los pasos de Ranma lo habían llevado inconcientemente a las afueras de la estación del tren, todo se veía obscuro y solitario.

\- ¿qué hago?- frustrado y con la respiración un poco entrecortada por la carrera, miró a su alrededor, fue cuando vio el único local que tenía las luces encendidas, inconscientemente entró

\- buenos días- saludó al hombre que atendía detrás del vidrio

\- buenos días, bienvenido a autos Hertz, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?- dijo sin mirarlo y con un desgane total, un poco comprensible ¿quien tiene ánimos a las 2:30am?

\- ¿qué... qué necesito... para rentar un auto?- preguntó con miedo era noventa y nueve por ciento seguro que no cumpliría con los requisitos pero no perdía nada preguntando, el hombre que lo atendía y que no levantaba su vista de la computadora frente a si bufó molesto

\- credencial oficial, licencia de conducir vigente y tarjeta de crédito-

\- mierda- masculló, el empleado levantó la vista ante la grosería dispuesto a reñirle, pero se quedo sorprendido

\- ¿Ranma?-

\- amm... si... - confundido intentó ver al hombre, el cual saltó de su sitió, abrió la puerta del mostrador y salió al área de clientela

\- ¡cielos amigo tanto tiempo sin verte!-

\- ¿Daisuke?- preguntó cuando el joven lo tomaba de los hombros y lo sacudía con camaradería - no te reconocí.. - sorprendido analizaba a su viejo amigo

\- hace ya varios años que no te veía, pero hace algún tiempo supe que estabas peleando por china, ¡amigo que buenas peleas! de las que pasan en televisión por cable no me pierdo ninguna-

\- jeje gracias- se rascó la nuca - nunca esperé verte aquí-

\- trabajo aquí desde hace unos meses, la paga es buena, ahora tengo una familia que mantener-

\- ¿té casaste? ¿en serio?-

\- jeje... si... quien iba a pensar que Sayuri era más interesante de lo que parecía en la preparatoria... jeje-

\- ¿te... te casaste con Sayuri?- preguntó sorprendido

\- si... es una larga historia... pero dime ¿qué te trae a Tokyo?-

\- también es una larga historia... lo importante es que necesito llegar a Nerima lo más pronto posible, podrías ayudarme-

\- ¡claro! hagamos los tramites ahora mismo- dijo yendo de nuevo a al mostrador-

\- bueno... hay un problema... no tengo ningún jeje ... documento...-

\- ¿es broma no?- Ranma solo pudo negar con la cabeza y encoger los hombros - amigo, no puedo hacer eso...-

\- ¡oh vamos Daisuke! somos amigos ¿no?-

\- claro Ranma, pero en el momento que lo haga me despedirán-

\- prometo regresar el auto intacto-

\- lo siento, no puedo- negó

\- es de vida o muerte, ¡debo llegar lo más pronto posible!-

\- ¿y qué es tan importante que no pueda esperar a que empiece el servicio urbano?-

\- ¡tengo que impedir una boda!-

\- ¿una boda? jajaja ¿ no me digas que ya se te pegaron los viejos hábitos de los locos que te perseguían?-

\- ¡no estoy para bromas!-

\- ¿entonces es enserio? ¿y de quien es la boda para que te interese tanto?-

\- ¿no te lo imaginas?- contestó mirando hacía otro lado y enrojeciendo - pero si no puedes ayudarme, será mejor que me vaya... se me hará tarde...- se ajustó la mochila y dio media vuelta.

Daisuke había quedado sorprendido por la declaración, segundos después lo llamó movido por el sentimiento de amistad sin reflexionar mucho en ello

\- ¡espera Ranma!- volvió a salir del mostrador - no puedo prestarte un auto de la agencia, pero...- el metió la mano en su pantalón y sacó algo de el- toma, son las llaves de mi auto, pero más vale que me lo regreses intacto, sino Sayuri me matará-

\- ¡eres el mejor amigo!- dijo tomando las llaves y abrazándolo en el proceso, Daisuke se libero de él y lo sacó del local

\- mira, allá, en aquella esquina, es aquel de color gris-

\- ¡gracias!- dijo a lo lejos.

Daisuke observó como subió al auto y encendió el motor, de pronto el vehículo se movió bruscamente hacía atrás, suerte que a esa hora no pasaba ningún carro, el joven corrió hacía Ranma, pero cuando llegó, el de trenza arrancó yéndose a toda velocidad.

\- oh demonios... Sayuri me matará- lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos cuando regresó a su puesto de trabajo - mmm... es tan curioso... Sayuri y Akane aun son cercanas... incluso fueron a comer juntas el Domingo pasado... me pregunto... ¿porqué Akane no le dijo que se casaba?, llegando a casa le preguntaré... que extraño...-

.-.-.-.

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando Ranma estacionó el auto fuera del dojo Tendo, el carro se le había "matado" varias veces y había tenido dificultades al principio para conducir sobre los caminos inclinados, pero había superado aquello pues en su momento había visto (por increíble que parezca) conducir a su padre, en especial cuando quería llegar a los torneos con "estilo" y rentaba un auto para la ocasión, ahora que lo pensaba bien, era buen idea que además de sacar (por fin) su identificación oficial, también sacara su carnet de conducir, pero ideas aparte, ahora tenía otra misión más importante.

Tomó una bocanada grande de aire, llevaba cinco minutos en el auto apagado, era hora de que actuara, ya tenía en mente un plan.

Brinco la barda más cercana del dojo, inmediatamente caer dentro una sensación de nostalgia lo invadió además su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido.

Entró a la casa con sigilo, suerte que la puerta de la cocina nunca tenía seguro, fue al armario de bajo de la escalera y tomó los objetos que necesitaba para su plan, ese armario seguía siendo el sitio habitual de lo que buscaba, fue al auto y guardó los indumentos, ahora venía lo más difícil.

Subió silencioso las escaleras, en el trayecto hasta el cuarto de Akane pasó por la alcoba que alguna vez fue suya y pudo escuchar los inconfundibles ronquidos de su padre, se quiso dar de topes contra la pared, si hubiese aceptado viajar con sus padres habría llegado mucho antes.

Llego a la puerta que buscaba, una sonrisa surcó su rostro cuando observó que aun colgaba el pato de madera; abrió con sumo cuidado, y por fin, después de dos largos años, pudo verla gracias a la luz de la luna que se infiltraba esa noche por la ventana.

Su cara completamente relajada, su cabello azulado despeinado, sus mejillas sonrosadas, las largas pestañas y los labios rojos e hinchados por el sueño; Akane... jeje... incluso, quizá... tenía un sueño no tan pacifico, pues al parecer había pateado todas las cobijas y una de las almohadas había sido usada recientemente como saco de boxeo, sonrió con ternura.

Cerro la puerta tras él, miró la habitación, dándose cuenta que seguía prácticamente igual... aunque... algo llamó su atención... un perchero móvil que sostenía un estuche blanco con cierre.

\- /el... vestido.../- la sangre caliente en sus venas corrió más rápido de lo normal, sintió deseos de destrozarlo con sus propias manos, pero no era el momento.

Se acercó a la cama con paso lento y cuidadoso, analizó la posición de Akane sobre la cama buscando el punto exacto en su cuello, debía presionar el lugar exacto y a la primera vez, un solo error y lo único que lograría sería despertarla, lo cual se convertiría en una catástrofe; Ranma había aprendido esto gracias a los pergaminos de Happosai y sabía de sobra que esos documentos habían pasado primero por las manos de Akane, siendo sincero estaba casi seguro que la muchacha dominaba mejor esas técnicas, pues eran más pacificas que de pelea, y él ciertamente después de aprenderlas había dejado de practicarlas.

Comenzó a sudar, era hora, dio un suspiro hondo pero silencioso; miró atentamente el cuello de la chica, los segundos pasaron mientras su concentración se fortalecía a pesar de la poca luz, luego de algunos minutos pudo ver lo que buscaba, el punto en el cuello donde resonaba más fuerte el corazón de ella. Tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a acercarse y de pronto... se tropezó... con una pesa que no vio... y Akane despertó.

Ranma se movió rápido y presionó dos dedos contra su cuello... no funcionó, antes de que Akane gritara tapó su boca y se posesiono sobre ella; la muchacha comenzó a moverse pero las piernas de Ranma sobre las suyas y la mano masculina tenía sostenidas las propias. Akane levantó su torso y cadera para darse impulso y alejar a Ranma, lo que provocó que ambos cayeran de la cama.

El joven Saotome no se rindió, no quitó su mano de su boca y con sus piernas abrazó completamente el cuerpo de ella, incluyendo sus brazos.

\- ¿Akane...?- preguntaron a fuera de la puerta - ¿pasa algo?-

\- /maldición/- pensó Ranma, Nabiki había despertado, ahora solo tenía pocos segundos antes de que decidiera abrir la puerta.

Akane tampoco se iba dejar vencer así que usando su cabeza le proporciono un golpe en la frente, ¡carajo! ¡que eso había dolido!, pero no dio su brazo a torcer y no la soltó

\- ¿Akane? ¿qué fue eso?- se oyó desde la puerta. Ranma entró en pánico, los dedos de la mano que tenía libre subieron rápido hacía su cuello, donde sin ver, hurgó sobre el buscando el latir del corazón de la muchacha, cuando encontró el lugar presionó de nuevo con fuerza... pero no funcionó, a ella pareció dolerle por la cara que hizo.

\- ¿Akane...?- Nabiki tocó el pomo de la puerta y Ranma pudo notarlo, así que tomando impulso rodó por el suelo junto con la chica chocando contra la puerta y haciendo un bloqueo - ¿le habrá puesto seguro?... ¡bah! seguro se cayó de la cama... volveré a dormir...- los pasos se alejaron.

Ranma a pesar de haber terminado bajo la chica, sintió un poco de calma, por lo menos hasta que sintió como Akane se echaba con fuerza hacía atrás, por poco el chico salé volando, pero aforrándose a ella volvió a hacer un tercer intento, su mano derecha volvió a vagar por su cuello y sintió el latir del corazón, esta vez en lugar de usar dos dedos uso tres, desesperado por lograr su objetivo, y gracias a un milagro del cielo esta vez lo logró; el cuerpo de Akane se volvió laxo entre sus brazos.

Respiró tranquilo, y por fin pudo apreciar a la chica a su gusto, acarició su rostro, ¡como la había extrañado esos dos años! Akane realmente debía estar idiota si pensaba que algún otro estúpido podría con su carácter de gorila enfurecido, nadie, solo el gran Ranma Saotome podía.

Se levantó del suelo con ella y la apretó contra su cuerpo aspirando su aroma

\- /justo como lo recordaba/- la puso sobre la cama para tomar algunas pertenencias de ella que le harían falta, antes de tomarla de nuevo en brazos regresó su vista al estuche blanco colgado en la percha, fue directo hacía el, lo descolgó y lo tiró al suelo donde lo pisoteo y pateo varias veces.

Regresó a la cama donde tomó con cuidado a Akane, abrió la ventana y salió a la fría noche, evitando así el riesgo de toparse con Nabiki, no fuera a ser que ella siguiera por ahí. Saltó la barda del dojo y colocó a la chica en el asiento trasero. Aquí empezaba otra aventura.

.-.-.-.

Aun estaba obscuro cuando Ranma llegaba a un lugar que consideró suficientemente lejos tomando en cuenta el tiempo que tenía antes de que Akane despertara.

El auto quedó a la orilla de una zona boscosa, el joven siguió a pie por entre los árboles, llevaba todo el equipaje en la espalda y a la muchacha en brazos, así anduvo casi media hora hasta que eligió el lugar donde finalmente se "establecerían", un lugar donde los árboles del bosque colindaban con un lago.

Puso a la muchacha con cuidado en el suelo y se dispuso a armar la tienda de campaña, también acomodó los sacos de dormir en su interior y dejó ahí a Akane, el amanecer estaba llegando por fin y las facciones de la chica se distinguían aun mejor con la claridad que llegaba. Ranma se quedo inmóvil apreciándola, sin saber que rayos haría cuando despertara, era obvio que estaría furiosa, si el encuentro en el cuarto le había costado horrores, no quería imaginar que pasaría ahora. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando ella emitió un quejido y movió ligeramente la cabeza, ella estaba despertando. El joven entró en crisis existencial

\- /¿qué le voy a decir? ¿y si quiere regresar? ¿y si aun alcanza a llegar a la boda?/- los pensamientos lo aturdieron y aprovechando que un rayo de luz iluminaba, apreció la marca de sus dedos en el cuello de la joven, ella se movió un poco más y pasó saliva signo inequívoco de que despertaría, entonces... Ranma se acobardó y volvió a presionar sobre la marca, Tendo volvió a relajar los músculos de su cara - lo más conveniente es... que siga armando el campamento, después veré que hacer contigo...- no muy seguro la dejó sola para recolectar leña y de paso ir por agua.

.-.-.

\- eres un cobarde Ranma- se dijo a si mismo, llevaban horas en aquel lugar y Akane seguía dormida, fácilmente ya era más de medio día y el joven seguía sin saber que hacer, así que nada "mejor" que seguir dejándola inconsciente cada vez que se movía - no, no soy un cobarde... - se alentó mientras se sentaba frente a ella y veía como volvía a mover la cabeza - solo... solo estoy haciendo un plan- trató de autoconvencerse cuando de la garganta femenina brotó un quejido - ¡no me presiones Akane!- le gritó lanzándose de nuevo a su cuello - mierda... si soy un cobarde...- era la quinta vez que la "noqueaba", con eso último se dejó caer a su lado, tal vez una siesta le vendría bien.

.-.-.

Ranma sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara, desconcertado abrió los ojos tratando de moverse, pero fue inútil, un cuerpo sentado sobre su tórax se lo impedía, un nuevo golpe fue a dar a su mejilla izquierda

\- ¡eres un desgraciado!- gritó la joven sobre él dándole un tercer golpe ahora sobre la mejilla derecha - ¡¿quien rayos te crees que eres!?- Ranma estaba completamente en shock, no hizo ningún movimiento para defenderse todo estaba pasando muy rápido - ¡eres un canalla!- un nuevo golpe cayó sobre su mandíbula y él no reacciono, hasta que Akane tomó el saco de dormir libre y comenzó a asfixiarlo con el - ¡no voy a perdonarte!- ella puso todo su peso en la tarea de quitarle el aire, el joven comenzó a patalear y con sus manos logró tomar su cintura y empujar de ella, pero no consiguió nada, así que recordando lo sensible que siempre fue Akane en las costillas decidió (por muy tonto que parezca) comenzar a dar pellizcos a manos llenas en ese lugar. La muchacha gritó de dolor y usó sus manos para quitar el daño que las masculinas le hacían, esto fue aprovechado por el de trenza, quien se quitó el saco de encima y se abalanzó contra ella dejándola bajo él

\- ¡¿que carajos crees que hacías?! ¡por poco y me matas idiota!- le reclamó sujetándola de la las muñecas

\- ¡a mi no me llamas idiota!- le gritó al momento de usar sus piernas y rodillas para arrojar a Ranma lejos de ella y fuera de la tienda de campaña.

Ranma fue y chocó contra uno de los múltiples árboles que rodeaban la carpa, el golpe le había dolido bastante y se hubiera tomado su tiempo para levantarse despacio y sobarse un poco de no ser porque Akane volvió a atacarlo, al pobre árbol se le hizo un gran hoyo en el tronco, suerte que el joven había esquivado a tiempo

\- ¡pero si sigues siendo un gorila!-

\- ¡y tú un idiota!- ella saltó nuevamente hacía el, más le valía a Ranma concentrarse, ella ya no era aquella niña que con cualquier burla perdía la concentración y golpeaba a lo tonto, ahora se notaba que había sido entrenada en forma.

La joven comenzó con un ataque de patadas Ranma cubrió casi todas excepto por una que había ido a dar a una de sus costillas, casi inconciente su sangre se había empezado a calentar y empezó no solo a bloquear sino también a responder, en algún punto la alejó de si dando una patada en su estomago, que si bien el impacto contra el cuerpo femenino había sido medido, la fuerza con la que la aventó si fue bastante, Tendo fue a dar contra un árbol de costado y su brazo, pierna y un poco sobre el cachete izquierdo habían terminado raspados.

\- lo... lo sien...- intentó disculparse pero antes de terminar ella se había levantado y había vuelto a atacar - ¡Akane! ¡¿que no te cansas?!-

\- ¡cállate cobarde!- prácticamente había hecho un "clavado" contra él, Ranma la sostuvo de las manos pero eso no evitó que cayeran al suelo donde la espalda de él arremetió contra el suelo un poco rocoso, su camisa quedo rasgada, quien lo viera pensaría que había luchado contra un oso... bien... tal vez ese era un mejor apodo que gorila, lo pensaría luego.

Ranma hizo una especie de llave en sus piernas haciendo que ambos rodaran, se estaban acercando a la orilla del lago y en algunos pedazos había plantas con espinas, como Akane era la que estaba debajo, se llevo la peor parte y por partida doble, pues al ver el borde del agua hizo fuerza para regresar y no caer... las espinas se encajaron de nuevo en su espalda.

El joven había sentido esa resistencia al agua y casi usando como palanca su cuerpo, hizo que los dos cayeran al lago, ella enseguida lo soltó y se aferró a la orilla.

\- ¡jajaja! ¡vaya tonta! ¡tienes la fuerza de un oso y aun no sabes nadar!-

\- ¡imbecil!- bramó antes de saltar sobre él y usarlo de "flotador" mientras él se hundía - ¡como te detesto!- le gritó, pero probablemente él no la escuchaba, ya que su cabeza estaba bajo el agua. Ranma decidió calmarse, abrió los ojos y lo primero que lo recibió no lo ayudó, las piernas de ella solo cubiertas por un diminuto short-pijama se veían maravillosas aun bajo el agua. Cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de concentrarse, decidido volvió a abrirlos y tomándola de los muslos la jaló abajo; Akane soltó al muchacho tratando de pelear, pero no fue efectivo, ahora el reto era... intentar flotar.

El joven salió a la superficie y tomó todo el aire que le había hecho falta, lo único que pudo ver de su prometida fueron las burbujas de aire sobre el liquido, esperó unos cuantos segundos y comprobó que realmente ella seguía sin saber nadar, dando un suspiro fue por ella.

Ranma la llevó de la cintura hasta que la sacó completamente del agua, ella no lo miro en todo el trayecto pero por lo menos ya no quería acecinarlo; él la depositó sobre la orilla donde ella se dejó caer sentada sobre el césped liso y el joven la imitó, permanecieron en silencio varios minutos, sin saber que decir realmente, sus ropas completamente mojadas y sus cuerpos golpeados en aquella quietud parecían desencajar en el paisaje tan pacifico que el bosque les presentaba.

\- Akane...- la llamó quedo, pero ella aun encaprichada le dio la espalda sin hablar - tienes... tienes cadillos... en tu blusa... los quitaré... /¿es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?/- se regaño a si mismo acercándose a ella, temiendo un nuevo ataque - listo...- terminó y por un momento le apeteció tomarla de los hombros y abrazarla, ¡vaya manera tan extraña de retomar una "relación"!

\- ¿porqué volviste?- aun si no lo miraba a la cara Ranma sabía que su seño estaba fruncido y que esperaba una respuesta coherente, de lo contrario estaba seguro le soltaría un golpe

\- yo...- ella lo interrumpió

\- más bien, mi pregunta es- giró de nuevo y lo encaró - ¿porqué regresaste a secuestrarme?- enojada esperó una respuesta, el problema era que su blusa ligara y de tonos claros no esta haciendo su trabajo de cubrirla estando empapada

\- a... pues... yo...- el joven desconectado de la realidad gracias a la exhibición inconsciente de ella por un momento se olvidó de como hacer oraciones, ella lo abofeteó - ¡¿pero que haces?!-

\- ¡contesta lo que te estoy preguntando! ¡pervertido!- ella cruzó los brazos, al final de cuentas él no había sido discreto

\- ¡es lo que intento marimacho! ¡pero siempre me interrumpes!-

\- ¡habla claro! ¡deja de darle vueltas! ¡¿o es que acaso en estos dos años no has madurado?!-

\- ¡oh por supuesto! ¡hablo la señorita madurez! ¡denle un aplauso!- se burló

\- ¡contigo es imposible!- le gritó antes de levantarse

\- ¿qué...?...- confundido la observó - ¿a donde... a donde vas?-

\- ¡me largo de aquí! ¿qué no es obvio?- con sarcasmo le respondió regresando al campamento

\- ¡oye! ¡espera!- la siguió de inmediato - no... no puedes irte- le dijo con más calma cuando vio que ella miraba a su alrededor buscando tal vez algo que la ayudara, es decir, probablemente no se iría descalza y con la pijama mojada, ¿verdad?

\- ¡¿y porqué no?! ¿quien me lo va a impedir? ¿tú?- lo señaló esperando que contestara, ella esperó unos segundos pero no recibió respuesta, de un instante a otro lo había abofeteado de nuevo - ¡pervertido!- se giró a seguir buscando algo que ponerse, Ranma a esas alturas ni siquiera se molesto en negar su obvio "desliz"

\- escucha Akane... no es lo que parece...- pero si lo era

\- ¿quieres decir que esto no es un secuestro?- preguntó irónica

\- si, ¡no! ¡es decir no!-

\- ¿quieres ponerte de acuerdo?- ella encontró la mochila y trasculcandola, encontró y tomó su ropa, con esto se "encerró" en la tienda

\- ¡el punto es que no te iras!- exasperado gritó - ¡¿me escuchas boba?! ¡no te iras de aquí!- se hincó en la puerta de la carpa esperando que saliera

\- ¡estas loco!-

\- ¡estas advertida!-

\- ¡advertido tu trasero!- le contestó asomando la cabeza - ¡a mi no me vas a condicionar!- agresiva lo aventó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero él usando sus brazos para detenerse y sus piernas para "resortear" regresó hacía ella con impulso

\- ¡no te vas a ir!- cayendo sobre ella y llevándosela en el impulso dentro de la tienda

\- ¡¿porqué no me dejas en paz?!- comenzaron a pelear de nuevo en esa posición

\- ¡porque no puedo! ¡va más allá de mi! ¡del tiempo! ¡hasta de ti!- ella dejó de moverse, y él, que la miraba a los ojos se sintió cohibido y se dejó caer sobre Akane, sintiéndose exhausto no solo físicamente, también mentalmente - te juro... han sido los dos años... más horribles de mi vida - su cabeza enterrada en su cuello hacía que sus palabras llegaran susurradas al oído femenino, lo cual le estremeció el cuerpo - no podía... - dejó incompleto

\- no podías... ¿qué?- preguntó igual de bajo pues teniéndolo tan cerca era como si se estuvieran contando secretos

\- dejar que te... ca... sa... ras...- terminó en un susurro

\- pero Ranma...-

\- ¡no! no me digas nada, no ahora- le prohibió

\- pero es que...-

\- ¡cállate Akane!- se apoyó en sus codos para verla - no lo arruines-

\- ¡¿qué yo qué...- unos labios la callaron

\- ahora no...- le suplicó acercándose de nuevo

\- Ran... ma- soltó en un suspiro

\- solo...- depositó otro beso sobre el chipote que ella tenía (en realidad también él tenía uno) de haberle dado un cabezazo hace algunas horas - deja que...- un nuevo contacto de sus labios sobre su mejilla raspada - esto se...- su hombro sintió la boca masculina de forma lenta - arregle...- Saotome levantó los ojos a ella, pidiendo permiso, ella en respuesta subió sus manos a la nuca de él y acarició la zona.

Ranma lo supo, eso era un si.

.-.-.-.

El atardecer caía en algún lugar de Kanagawa y una joven de cabello azulado despertaba, por un momento todo le pareció increíblemente tranquilo y hermoso a pesar de que estaba dentro de una tienda de campaña y no podía apreciar la naturaleza, además los latidos del corazón del aquel que hacía de su almohada era como un adormecedor para todo su cuerpo, como si la incitara a pasar ahí el resto de su vida.

De pronto cayó en cuenta de las tonalidades que se reflejaban dentro de la carpa y una idea llegó a su cabeza tan rápido como un rayo. Su corazón se detuvo y se sentó de golpe, estuvo hecha piedra durante algunos minutos tratándose de convencer que aun estaba a tiempo, pero era más que obvio que no.

Ranma por segunda vez en el día despertó gracias a una agresión de su "delicada" acompañante por lo menos ahora sabía de donde venía tan efusivo saludo

\- ¡carajo Akane! ¡¿de nuevo?! ¡¿en serio?!-

\- ¡tú tienes toda la culpa! ¡no deberíamos estar aquí!- ella miró y recolectó algunas de las cosas que estaban esparcidas por el lugar e intentó levantarse, él la atrapó en el aire y volvió a sentarla junto a si, de paso quitándole todo de las manos

\- ni se te ocurra Akane... no vas a ir a ningún lado ¿lo entendiste?- habló despacio, con bastante cautela, pero eso no significaba que estuviera menos enojado, es decir, ella debía estar bromeando si pensaba abandonarlo justo ahora, si fuese necesario la mantendría cautiva hasta que aceptara por su voluntad quedarse con él - ¿entendiste?- preguntó una vez más sin soltarla

\- ¿estas demente?- Akane giró a verlo de frente

\- no pienso discutir eso contigo...-

\- ni yo contigo- respondió con sarcasmo - no tengo tiempo para esto, me voy-

\- bien...- Ranma se volvió a tirar sobre los sacos de dormir con los brazos debajo de su cabeza, en una pose relajada y en cierto punto desinhibida - quiero ver que lo intentes, no sabes donde estamos, no sabes como llegamos y no tienes idea de como regresar, tienes ropa pero siendo honesto no te traje zapatos, así que... hazlo bajo tu propio riesgo- la miró con desafió y a la joven pareció hervirle la sangre

\- nunca te voy a perdonar esto-

\- puede ser, no lo hagas, no me importa, no me perdones; ahora mismo...- el se sentó y la tomó de la barbilla - estas aquí, conmigo y ¿adivina qué?... - se acercó su rostro a milímetros del suyo - eres mía- la frase en otra circunstancia podía haber sido hasta romántica, pero él la miraba con una especie de combinación entre pasión, rabia, posesión y tal vez más.

Akane pensó en golpearlo hasta que se le cayeran las manos, pero luego recordó lo que él había mencionado antes de caer "atrapados" en aquel idilio, entonces le daría donde más le dolía: en su orgullo

\- /vamos a ver la cara de idiota que pones/- ella sonrió mientras maquinaba mentalmente -/esto será como en los viejos tiempos/- zafó su rostro de la mano masculina - /tú siempre fuiste el más fuerte/- sonrió aun más añadiendo esa mirada que Ranma no toleraba, esa altanería solo podía significar una cosa - /pero los combates verbales.../- fue el turno de ella de tomar la barbilla de él -/siempre serán míos/- terminó mentalmente

\- ¿qué? ¿me vas a amenazar?- preguntó con burla, aunque en el fondo le repugnaba esa miradita

\- escucha bien esto Saotome...-

\- claro Tendo, soy todo oídos-

\- nunca te voy a perdonar...- él la interrumpió

\- el no hab...- Akane puso un dedo en sus labios y lo hizo callar

\- que hayas hecho que me perdiera LA BODA DE MI HERMANA- finalizó aventándole el rostro, había quedado como esperaba: como un completo idiota

\- ¿qu...qué... tú... la... no?- ella recogió algunas cosas y haciéndose la valiente se levanto a pesar del pudor, saliendo con paso vencedor de la tienda, a lo lejos Ranma escuchó

\- ¡Idiota!-

.-.-.

\- Akane... - la llamó despacio, ella estaba en la orilla del lago lavándose la cara, no se había puesto la pijama de nuevo, en cambio usaba un corto short de mezclilla y una blusa que a lo ancho le quedaba bastante grande, pero a lo largo con cualquier movimiento dejaba ver su abdomen, Ranma pensó

\- / tengo buen gusto /- también de un momento a otro sintió ganas de reír ella estaba descalza

\- era broma cuando dijiste que no trajiste zapatos para mi ¿verdad?- preguntó haciéndole una mueca

\- ¿lo siento...?- Akane supo que no se refería a los zapatos por su cara de "perro regañado"

\- ni siquiera eres sincero- volvió a darle la espalda

\- solo quiero decir que yo no tuve la culpa-

\- Ranma... por amor a Dios, tienes veintidós, has viajado, ya eres todo un budoka, ¡un adulto! se supone que deberías haber madurado...- le dijo con cansancio

\- Akane es que en verdad no fue mi culpa, mi madre dijo que...-

\- ¡basta quieres! ¿o acaso tú madre te dijo que yo me casaba?- él pareció reflexionarlo

\- explícitamente... no... pero yo...-

\- basta Ranma- comenzó a caminar de nuevo al campamento- y quiero que me regreses a casa-

\- Akane...- la tomó del brazo - esa ropa... te queda bien- ella le soltó un golpe que él esquivó - ¡oye!-

\- ¡Ranma no estoy jugando!-

\- ¡yo tampoco! ¡y ya sé que piensas que soy un inmaduro, un idiota y que quieres golpearme a más no poder! pero...- respiró tratando de calmarse - no estas viendo lo importante... regresé... por ti... y estoy esperando que una mínima parte de ti este feliz por eso-

\- ¡por supuesto que estoy feliz!- reclamó

\- ¡pues no lo parece! ¡hasta ahora no he recibido un trato muy amable de tu parte!-

\- ¡¿entonces cómo llamas a lo que paso hace unas horas!?- le gritó sonrojada hasta las orejas

\- y durante horas...- completó sonriendo de lado pero igualmente rojo

\- ¡Saotome!- intentó golpearle el hombro por "descarado", pero Ranma lo tomó en el aire para jalarla hacía él y abrazarla

\- te extrañé mucho...- aspiró su aroma

\- yo igual- rindiéndose lo abrazó por la cintura, ambos permanecieron así por varios minutos.

Ranma, sin decir nada, la cargó y la puso sobre una roca cercana

\- espera aquí mientras recojo todo, así evitamos que te lastimes los pies- dijo jugando con uno de ellos estando en cuclillas frente a ella

\- ¿desde cuando eres tan amable?- la respuesta sarcástica perdía un poco su valor al sucumbir a acariciarle la cara

\- desde siempre, es mi deber como tú prometido- él se puso en pie y comenzó a ordenar y empacar todo de nuevo

\- Ranma...- lo llamó un poco estática momentos después cuando incluso él ya terminaba de ajustarse el equipaje a la espalda- eso... significa... que... tú y yo... vamos a volver a... ser...- Ranma la miró atento- ¿prometidos?- preguntó por fin

\- ¿de que hablas boba?- ella decepcionada bajó la cabeza, intentando aguantar las lagrimas, no es que fuese una llorona pero... bueno, después de que él la hubiese secuestrado y que aquella tarde hubieran utilizado el tiempo en formas un poco (en realidad bastante) precaminosas, esperaba más, mentiría si dijera que alguna vez se había olvidado de él, de hecho ni siquiera le había perdido el rastro gracias a su tía que no solo le relataba a detalle todo sobre él, sino que también le había enviado mes a mes sin falta TODOS los periódicos donde Ranma aparecía, solo por eso había aprendido a leer chino.

\- es que tú dijiste...-

\- ¿quien te dijo a ti qué habíamos dejado de serlo?- le sonrió con socarronería

\- eres de lo peor- "bufó" no sabía si llorar o ponerse a reír de la felicidad

\- ¡pero así te soy irresistible!- fue rápido y la tomó en brazos de forma repentina

\- ¡Ranma!- gritó cuando el empezó a correr por el bosque

\- ¡que nos esperan en casa!, ¡hay otra boda que organizar!-

.-.-.-.

FIN

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

ACLARACIONES

\- Todas las ciudades mencionadas a lo largo del fanfic son reales; Wakkanai, Sapporo, Asahikawa, Rumoi, Nishiokoppe, Okoppe y Aibetsu, se encuentran ubicadas en el norte de Japón en la prefectura de Hokkaido; Akita es la capital de la prefectura con el mismo nombre también al norte; Maebashi es la capital de la prefectura de Gunma; Tokyo como ya sabrán es la capital de Japón; cerca también esta la prefectura de Saitama; y por último Aomori capital de la prefectura también del mismo nombre. Yunnan, Heilongjiang, Shanxxi, Fujian son provincias de China.

\- Cuando los empleados de las diferentes estaciones de autobuses dan un tiempo estimado de viaje, también esta basado en tiempos reales, así como las especulaciones de tiempo de los personajes, auque sinceramente nunca he ido a comprobar tal cosa xD. gracias Google maps por ayudarnos LOL.

\- Cuando se menciona que "los japoneses duermen en cualquier lado", no ha sido inventado, es un dicho popular que por lo menos dicen en mi país, supongo que será como cuando otros países dicen que "en México toda la comida es picante"... o algo por el estilo

\- Ranma viaja hacía Asahikawa porque como lo dice en la lectura va rumbo al aeropuerto, y es que en Hokkaido hay dos principales, el primero como es de esperarse esta en Sapporo y el segundo esta donde se menciona anteriormente, si la familia Saotome se dirige allí es porqué es el más cercano a Wakkanai.

\- Una sumadora es básicamente una calculadora que imprime tickets, por si no las conocen xD.

\- Cuando se menciona que Akane luchaba en sueños hace referencia al capítulo "Ryoga es huésped de la familia Tendo", donde al final se ve como duerme Akane, también en la última ova de Ranma "La pesadilla del incienso primaveral" xD.

\- En Japón gracias a su uso horario amanece bastante temprano y para las 5pm ya esta obscuro

\- La yukata japonesa es una vestimenta de verano tradicional, regular o popularmente usada para los festivales de dicha época; las getas son las sandalias que acompañan el conjunto. El kimono es la vestimenta tradicional japonesa.

\- La carrera que Akane estudia en la historia, es real; la licenciatura de Cultura Fisica básicamente prepara a sus estudiantes no solo para poder impartir clases, también para la elaboración de programas sobre ello, capacitación y rehabilitación y hasta cierto punto una administración que ayude a desarrollar todo lo anterior.

\- La Universidad de Tokai en Tokyo es una de las más reconocidas y caras de Japón, cuya especialidad es la carrera de deportes.

\- La Universidad de Aomori es conocida mundialmente por su contribución en gimnasia ya que ahí es la cuna de la gimnasia rítmica masculina

\- bento, se le conoce al recipiente donde es puesto el desayuno para llevar conocido como obento; los ohashi son los palillos con los que se toma la comida.

\- cuando Ranma se pierde en Aibetsu en territorio montañoso, podría decirse que fue en la montaña Ikaushi, ubicada en el sur-oeste de dicho lugar.

\- El ramen, son fideos tradicionales de la comida asiática (aunque dudo que alguien ignore esto :p)

\- ANA, Japan Airlines y Air Do son aerolíneas reales.

\- Haneda es un aeropuerto en las cercanías de Tokyo

\- Los jabones mágicos que se mencionan hacen referencia al capítulo "Un cambio en el cuerpo de Ryoga", incluso esta referencia la he puesto antes en otro de mis fanfics

\- El periódico Sankei Sports, es un diario también real e incluso tiene su propia versión en línea, por si alguien gusta ir a divagar un poco *u*

\- Jackie Chan es un reconocido artemarcialista, actor, productor, etc... de origen chino, estoy segura que no hay nadie que no lo conozca pero bueno.

\- La compañía de renta de autos que se menciona, también es real wii!.

\- Cuando se menciona el termino "matarse el carro" es una frase utilizada por lo menos en mi país para referirse a cuando se apaga el auto de manera brusca ya sea por motivos de descompostura del vehículo o malos manejos, por si alguien no lo conocía.

\- Budoka, hace referencia a alguien que practica ampliamente las artes marciales.

.-.-.-.

Notas de la autora

¡Por fin termine! ¡Yuju! Por fin pude terminar uno más de los fic en la larga lista que tengo por hacer, es un alivio haberlo concluido.

Creo que es la historia más larga que he hecho, el word me marca 45 páginas de fic, ¡eso es mucho!, según mis cálculos esto iba a ser corto y pues... no.

Espero no haberlos confundido con tantas ciudades, horarios y otros detalles, pero como algunos ya habrán notado, me encanta darle un toque de realismo a mis historias y adoro las referencias, por cierto, siento dejarles una lista tan inmensa de aclaraciones.

Por otro lado espero que haya quedado claro que si, Kasumi se casa porque su primogénito viene en camino, obviamente su prometido es el doctor; y si, Nodoka por otro lado, aprendió las técnicas de manipulación de Genma y fraguó todo.

Otra cosa importante es que este fic supongo lo pondré en clasificación un poco más alta ya que hace una referencia bastante significativa en cuanto a la relación de Ranma y Akane.

Y bueno sin más por el momento, espero leerlos en la sección de comentarios, gracias por seguir apoyando mis creaciones, no saben el animo que me dan para continuar.

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
